Veracity For all Deeds
by half-note
Summary: Even though Olaf is long to be gone, and the Quagmires and Baudelaires are far from little children, life has not been easy for them. Slowly struggling through everyday and learning to live secrets, tragedies and lies surround this pair of siblings. R
1. Memories

A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first ASOUE fic EVER…so be gentle. Hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Constructive criticism is accepted, and reviews of any kind are welcome, except for flames; if I indeed receive one, I won't take it personally or get offended, I would simply take it as someone trying to be idiotic and/or immature. In all, I would rather appreciate your reviews. By the way I would like to thank KarlaBob too for being my editor, thanks. That's the author's entire note.

Now the disclaimer,

Disclaimer: Egocentric theorem doesn't owns anything related to ASOUE, it belongs to Daniel Handler/Lemony Snicket, I wish I did though. However, I do own the plot and any random character there might appear.

Summary: Even though Olaf is long to be gone, and the Quagmires and Baudelaires are far from little children, life has not been easy for them. Slowly struggling through everyday and learning to live; secrets, tragedies and lies surround this pair of siblings. Could things be any different? Slightly AU R&R

---------------------

**VERACITY FOR ALL DEEDS**

Memory: 1) the power or ability of remembering past experiences. 2) The part of the mind where knowledge is stored. 3) Something remembered

------------------

Chapter I

The dark cold sky roamed above a small lonely room in a well hidden hotel. A tall man sat gazing sadly at the stars, longing for thing to be different, for so meany things to be different.

The room he was in was small, but large enough to keep a single bed, and small wretched desk along a plain looking chair. It was poorly lighted, considering the sole source of illumination was a miserable lamp lying over the desk, giving the place an even gloomier atmosphere.

He had nothing but his suitcase, a dark green commonplace notebook, an unopened letter that had remained so for quite some time, and finally an old photograph…of what never was, and what never will be. The young journalist sighed, removing his gaze from the vast dim sky, resting them instead on an old photograph.

Duncan Quagmire's dark eyes saddened. The lovely girl on the photograph, now a beautiful young woman, was kilometers away from him, but as much as he wanted it to be, that wasn't really the problem. The person in the photograph, taken too long go when times seemed lighter and things weren't as complicated between them, was no other than Violet Baudelaire. She was exactly the problem; what troubled Duncan in his sleep and kept him awake, and yet again the most wonderful thing that ever happened to him.

Duncan looked away almost reluctant. Things were simply too painful to think about them over and over again, but he couldn't help but to look at the picture and imagine how nothing could have been different.

It was too late now, or was it? Duncan closed his eyes, not wanting to think about it, he couldn't say he hadn't tried but, Violet…with Violet it was simply another story. Duncan shook his head, trying to erase any remaining thoughts about Violet, to find himself unsuccessful. He sat on the worn-out chair and sighed again, resting his head on the nearby desk tiredly.

Why Violet? I offered you the world, I gave it up for you and it still wasn't enough. I was there for you every time you fought, I listened to your woes, I held you in my arms and comforted you, and you ran back to him. I've never understood what's so special about him. Is it about good looks? I've got them, too. For God's sake, we look exactly the same. Or was it because he is sweet? You know, I can be sweet too. Was he caring, intelligent or gentle? Because I am that too, what is it that I don't have? What can I do to be a better man?

Duncan opened his eyes warily, as if fearing her standing there, watching him in despair. He looked over the desk, his hand still resting in it, his gaze stopping at the unopened letter. An uncomfortable knot rested on his throat.

It was Violet's letter. He knew, he feared, what the letter had to reveal. Who know, things were simply, too unexpected between them, what if she suddenly stopped corresponding with him or worse, what if she found out about his feelings and plans and stop to talk to him again? The knot in his throat tightened, getting dry.

He recently received Isadora's, Sunny's, Klaus's and even Quigley's letters and read them through immediately, and even though Violet's arrived around a week before, he hadn't dared to even touch it ever since. He sent happy greetings for all of them except her. What was he supposed to write if hadn't even picked up the letter? They all were written, of course, by the 'happy go good' Duncan, which meant they did not contain anything sad or miserable reflected in them, unlike his actual mood, but cheerful anecdotes and exiting tales of his missions and experiences.

Duncan moved his arm slowly and picked the letter gently from the cold desk, raising his head from its cold surface. He held the letter with both hands, and stared at it hard as if he could read through it, or as if the elegant envelope would open itself. This was quite a ritual by now, considering he had been doing this for quite a while and still not been able to even get to open it.

Duncan's heartbeat quickened and he looked away to the old photo. Even though the photo had no more than five or four years, it seemed old. And in a way it was, considering it was taken in peaceful times, happy times, with no more Olaf, no murders, and no fires… but themselves enjoying the boastful summer.

But that had been long ago, or it at least it seemed to him. He ran a finger over the photo's handsome mahogany frame. Violet is probably having a good time.

_Just because you're not there does not mean she won't have a good time, Duncan._ _She is probably having a great time with her siblings, with no Olaf and everything; Quigley is there, Isadora is too. You're what has changed, not time, you're the one risking your life, you're the one helping V.F.D, you're the one suffering for her love._

Duncan placed the photograph down facing the desk, not allowing memories to flood in. He couldn't blame the Baudelaires for trying to live a simple and quiet life, or his siblings for staying with them. After all, he was the one who decided on leaving.

_You could have stayed and live happily ever after. A deep voice that always daunted him played in his mind._

"I couldn't, it was too painful" Duncan said to no one in particular, replying his own comment.

_You left, and that wasn't an honorable thing, I'm sure she was worried. The voice once again said._

"She has Quigley, besides, I needed to help the volunteers," Duncan hissed, reassuring himself that it was in fact, true.

_The volunteers, what an excuse, you're a coward, feared facing the truth, you did not fight for her._ A hole formed in the pit of his stomach, and was consuming him with intensity.

"I wasn't about to ruin the only thing that brought happiness to her life after a lot of suffering," he said, his voice hollow, trying as hard as he could to stay true to what he actually believed.

_And that is worth your suffering? The voice asked fiercely._ Duncan hesitated for a moment,

"Every single bit," was all he could muster to himself, finding his own voice distant.

_You never got to tell her how you really felt._ This time the voice softened, Duncan closed his eyes, feeling how his eyes warmed.

"She should have known," was the last thing Duncan said to himself before returning his attention to the letter in his hands.

He gave a deep breath, trying to forget the short conversation he had with himself, and opened the elegant envelope that held Violet's letter. He looked at the fine cursive handwriting of the older Baudelaire and passed his thumb through her name, as if by doing this, he could feel her presence, or at least reassure himself that at least she missed him.

_Dear Duncan: _

_If you're reading this, the letter has reached you as expected. I hope you're great and even though it might be hard to believe, I want you to know that we really miss you_.

_I know it is not much considering we're so far apart; sometimes, I even get to think we're worlds apart, and sometimes it really feels like it. Things here are good, Sunny's cooking skills have developed __even more since the last time you've visited, and she is doing quite well at school. She always says, 'I want to be an excellent cook, so when I'm old enough, I'll join V.F.D like Duncan!'_

Duncan smiled briefly at this.

_Klaus is happy too. He spends most of his time reading and studying, and when he isn't he is either eating or doing something with Isadora, which I don't find surprising given his state, if you get what I mean. _

At this, Duncan actually chuckled quite a bit.

_He has worked quite a lot, and is actually planning to start the project we once dreamed to have 'Baudelaires and Quagmire Inc.' (remember back at Prufrock Prep?). As for Quigley and me, well, we're fine. Quigley is quite happy with his cartography work and I'm home working once in a while in my inventions. You should see the latest; it's amazing, I really want to know your opinion about it. _

_You wouldn't believe I am having quite a hard time writing this to you, few scrap works lay on the floor crumpled right now; after all, you're a very dear and special person to me, I can't find other words to describe it._

_I want to tell you that we really miss you back here, and wait patiently for your next visit. We're launching a party soon, and as always expect you to come. We're inviting some friends and everything. It won't be a huge gathering but it's soon to be Christmas and we really want you here. So, we really hope for your attendance. _

_I don't have more to say but, be careful and don't do anything stupid. Even if it is for the good of humanity, I don't think we could face losing you. _

_Hoping you're fine,_

_Violet Baudelaire_

Duncan slumped in the chair after reading the letter a few times, just to realize she didn't mentioned anything about herself actually missing him, but mere generalizations, and to see she had quite put an emphasis on we. Duncan sighed, looking at the crackled ceiling.

---------------

Violet Baudelaire walked around the house humming softly, deep in thought. It has been a few weeks…what if something happened?

Violet grimaced; she should really get a grip on herself. Worrying over Duncan every time his replies delayed was stupid. But what if he is held captive by the other part of the schism? Or worse, what if he was…dead?

Violet shook her head violently. _Duncan is strong and clever; it is simply absurd to think such a thing. _Violet scolded herself. _It had been a week, but maybe the letter hadn't reached him. _She should have used the VFD telegram device, at least that way she would be certain that the letter reached its destiny.

Violet looked at the horizon from her window and brushed her hands against her skin, embracing herself, and shuddered. It was cold, very cold. Suddenly, she felt someone else's arms embrace her slender figure, strong arms wrapping around her waist.

"Quigley," she whispered, leaning her light body against his tall frame, and giving him a quick peck on his thin lips.

"Having fun looking at the beautiful cold scenery?" he asked casually holding her close, enjoying their intimate moment.

"More like freezing, while watching the amazingly cold scenery," Violet replied, trembling slightly when a cold breeze passed through the open window, sending shivers through her skin.

"Well then, my arms will keep you warm," Quigley whispered in her ear, securing his arms against her figure. Violet smiled. She felt safe around Quigley, and that made her happy. And for some more minutes, they stayed like that, enjoying the moment, while watching the climate do its wonders on nature.

"Would you guys get a room?" a voice interrupted behind them in a disgusted tune.

Violet giggled and disentangled herself from Quigley's arms, gaining a slight pout from the young man.

"You're just bitter because you don't have a boyfriend," Quigley replied with smirk in revenge of her intrusion. He knew he picked a nerve when he saw his sister's face screw up into a frown.

"It's not like I need one," Isadora Quagmire replied nonchalantly, entertaining herself by closing the open window, which kept letting in the icy gushing wind inside.

"Well, you need one," Quigley said with a loop-sided smirk, having fun on teasing his now annoyed sister.

"What makes you think I need one?" Isadora asked, fire emerging from her dark eyes, looking about ready to kill. Violet shivered at the fierce stare, but Quigley didn't even seem to flinch. He was somewhat used to it.

"Well," Quigley started, savoring the moment, "you'll be less annoying if you had your thoughts focused on someone else," he finished, nodding to himself in approval. Violet looked at Isadora, who rolled her eyes.

"Is that all?" she asked, snickering. Quigley looked at her strangely…

"Well yeah," he said, "You should ask Klaus, I'm sure he won't mind taking you out. Besides, he's pretty lonely too, you're quite similar," Quigley added, not noticing the effect it had in Isadora.

"DON'T!" she exclaimed, raising one finger pointing at her brother, her cheeks in fire and her eyes becoming wider than before.

Violet smiled at the scene. Quigley gave her a quizzical look, not understating his sister's behavior. With that, Isadora left in a rush, her dark hair frizzling behind her.

"What's her problem?" he asked Violet, turning to face her, the quizzical look still in his face. How cute. Violet thought.

"Klaus is her problem," she whispered to one in particular, smiling to herself.

"What did you say?" Quigley questioned anxiously, looking at her, expectant, waiting for her to reveal him the mystery.

"Nothing dear," Violet replied, kissing him lightly on the lips, leaving him startled and confused, but not before hearing him mumble. "All women are crazy"

Violet rolled her eyes and smiled.

---------------

Duncan rested his head on the cold surface of the desk, he didn't knew how long he has been like that staring into space, trying to erase all of his feelings….and if he had luck, his memories.

He didn't want to think more about it, to suffer more from it. Sometimes he thought of giving up, but it was simply impossible, his love for her couldn't vanish, even if he wished for it more than anything else. And he went again into contradicting himself once more. He loved her more than anything in the world, but wanted to get rid of the feeling in order to stop the pain. The mere thought of her brought happiness, and yet again ache.

Soft footsteps could be heard from afar, walking slowly through the short and lonely corridor, getting nearer every second. The noise came to a halt, stopping suddenly in front of his door, he knew. The soft knock on the door echoed through the room, making the sound appear forceful, or aggravated.

"In," Duncan's voice croaked, knowing exactly who was behind the door.

The doorknob clicked faintly and the door swung open to reveal a beautiful young woman. Duncan turned his head to see her, still with a lost expression, and said nothing. The woman grimaced. They were both around the same age; she was probably older by only a few months. She was slender and tall, shorter than Duncan, although it was by a mere couple of inches. Her blonde hair was tied in a high ponytail, as always. Her cheeks had a kind of permanent blush. Her eyes were almond shaped and of a very light color, either blue or green, he couldn't tell in the darkness of the room. Her skin was rather pale, emphasizing her pink lips. She was normally of good demeanor, and imposing; she couldn't help but to be somewhat bossy and tended to intrude in others people's affairs. 'I can't help but to worry about everyone around me' she constantly found herself saying.

"Mr. Snicket said we have to meet him now," she said slowly, her voice dropping slightly, after a slight pause of seeing Duncan.

He nodded in acknowledgment, lifting his head from the desk, and closing his eyes.

Eileen Pangbourn grimaced and scanned the room, looking for a reason for his partner's foul mood. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the old photograph and the carefully opened letter. Her distressed expression changed immediately after shifting her sight to Duncan's miserable frame.

"She wrote again," Eileen said, which probably was supposed to sound like a question, a curt edge in her voice.

Duncan simply nodded and got up slowly from the derelict chair. Eileen's face contracted, her body dense, and got out a huff.

"I'm tired of seeing you like this every single time she writes," she said apprehensively, looking at him severely.

Duncan's face remained unexpressive as he said, "Come'n, Mr. Snicket is waiting."

Eileen's face softened, and before he could walk out from her reach, she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm worried about you," she said quietly, her eyes searching his for any reaction. Duncan's unexpressive frame changed abruptly to one of seriousness.

"There's no time for this," he said, avoiding her eyes by looking at the floor.

Eileen gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder before letting go, closing her eyes for a moment, retaining herself from saying anything more about the matter, or something she would regret later on. Duncan scanned the room with critical eye, as if checking for any inconsistence, before leaving, Eileen followed suit, closing the door with a small 'click' behind her.

The moon was still in the horizon; and it seemed as if the sun had no intention to come out for a while. It was probably around 4:00 o'clock in the morning, so there was time for whatever Mr. Snicket had planned to them to do.

It had not been an easy task the recent days, between running away from the authorities without being exposed and trying the best to not be spotted by anyone of the schism.

Duncan and Eileen walked in a hurry, trying their best to pass undetected. They passed a few rooms and turned to the lobby of the small hotel. Duncan looked at the exit; a black taxi was leaving the place. Duncan shrugged it off and returned his attention to the almost empty lobby, where a mysterious figure rested in an armchair, reading the newspaper upside down. Duncan's insides twisted with panic. The person in the armchair had no glass retainer. Eileen grabbed Duncan's coated arm and dragged him calmly out of the lobby into a dark hallway.

"They're here," Duncan hissed, looking around for something out of place.

"I know," Eileen replied, trying to sound calm.

"Do you think they've taken him?" Duncan asked, dreading for the answer, a knot forming in his throat.

This was not supposed to happen; they were supposed to get Mr. Snicket out of here, and not be caught. _We weren't careful enough._ He thought with fear.

"It can't be, I just talked with him," Eileen replied, this time fighting her anxiousness.

Then out of nowhere a voice interrupted, "Here you are!"

Duncan and Eileen froze in their tracks. They were trapped.

------------------

"_I held you to my heart dearly, just to feel the absent space you left in my heart after you leaving"_

Cheers,

Egocentric theorem


	2. Deeds

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back nn….I somewhat happy, I updated so soon, I can't believe it. I promise, I'll try to update as soon as I can; among school, drama classes, my obsessive-compulsive I have for a dad (he thinks all I should live for and have time for is school –eyeroll-), and my friends…I hope I still have time, but considering I got most of the story planned. I expect chapters won't delay more than two weeks, hopefully.

Okay in another note, thanks to: angelwoman, Dizzy Izzy, coolmarauders, and KarlaBob who reviewed. I really appreciate it guys. And for the record, I would really appreciate if everyone reviewed. Reviews make feel special and inspirited, so if you guys review I would finish faster, all for you people.

Now with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Egocentric theorem doesn't owns anything related to ASOUE, it belongs to Daniel Handler/Lemony Snicket; I wish I did though. However, I do own the plot and any random character there might appear.

Summary: Even though Olaf is long to be gone, and the Quagmires and Baudelaires are far from little children, life has not been easy for them. Slowly struggling through everyday and learning to live; secrets, tragedies and lies surround this pair of siblings. Could things be any different? Slightly AU R&R

---------------------

**VERACITY FOR ALL DEEDS**

Deed: 1) something that is carried out; an act or action. 2) A usually praiseworthy act; a feat or exploit. 3) Action or performance in general. 4) A document sealed as an instrument of bond, contact, or conveyance, especially relating to property.

---------------------

Chapter 2

Then out of nowhere a voice interrupted, "Here you are!"

Duncan and Eileen froze in their tracks. They were trapped. They had to think fast. Eileen made a fast grab for Duncan's arm, and intended to go for the run, but was suddenly interrupted when she felt someone else's hand on her shoulder, grabbing her strongly, and it wasn't Duncan's. She gulped with dread.

"Oy, I see you're a lovely couple!" the person said and shrieked at the sight of Eileen grabbing Duncan's arm, they recognized the voice as female… an incredibly loud female. Duncan looked at her surprised and strangled; Eileen in the other hand looked as red as a beet and avoided his eyes.

The woman was short, with short dark hair and very red cheeks, but that wasn't what surprised them the most; but her outfit. She was wearing what looked like a crown, a plastic crown, and fantasy jewelry. Unfortunately, that was just half of it; she was wearing a very long dark dress, too long for her, which cords hung from her shoulders loosely. The platform shoes were way too big for her short frame, and her make up was scandalous. She had bright blue eye shadow, perkily pink lips gloss, excessive eyeliner and her cheeks were even redder because of all the blush she wore on. In all, she looked as she was a little girl, dressed up in her mother's clothes, and had no idea how to wear make up.

"Come here dears, follow me out of this dark corner, it's time for your 'Very Fancy Dinner'," she said sweetly dragging them out of their hiding place, a hand in each one of their shoulders. Eileen released Duncan's arm somewhat reluctant and let herself be dragged by the ditzy woman, both equally bewildered.

The woman hummed softly to herself while she dragged the young volunteers through the hotel hallways, some they knew, others they had no idea existed._ This is strange, what's going on, we don't have time for this. What about Mr. Snicket! We have to save him_. Duncan's thoughts rumbled in his head frankly.

"Excuse me miss, where are you taking us?" Duncan asked trying to sound polite and passive; he wanted to get away from her right away or at least find out where they were been taken to. The woman that led them now through the hallways was probably an innocent bystander and had mistaken them by a young couple, as absurd as the thought appeared to him.

"No...no, it's surprise remember, you made your reservations for your 'Very Fancy Dinner' yesterday," she replied happily stopping outside a rather big stylish entrance, not taking into account that it was probably around 5 o'clock in the morning, not dinner time.

"Excuse me miss, but we never-

Duncan was interrupted in mid-sentence by Eileen, who gave a rather painful nudge in the ribs.

"What my husband meant," She began, blushing lightly at the mention, "is that we never been to a 'Very Fancy Dinner' ourselves" she finished, smiling sweetly at him, taking his arm nervously. And it finally downed to Duncan. VFD.

"Very well, follow me please," the short woman said perkily opening the big entrance doors. Duncan's eyes widened even more. IMPOSSIBLE

---------------------

Klaus woke with a start, panting. It had been one of those dreams again. There were flames, there was smoke… it was a fire. Olaf was back, and he wanted them dead. Olaf lighted the house on fire, and he watched how everyone, every single person he ever cared about, perished in it. There was Violet, Sunny, Quigley, Duncan, and Isadora, all being consumed by the infernal flames. It was horrible.

Klaus's eyes warmed with tears, he closed them with force, trying to avoid any spilling. "It won't happen again Klaus, he is gone," he reassured himself. It might appear foolish to still think about Olaf, when he is long gone, dead. But Klaus couldn't help but to be troubled by him, by the man who ruined his life and kept taunting him, eve in his dreams.

Klaus looked at his alarm clock, 5:05 AM. Klaus rested his head once again on his soft pillow and looked at the ceiling. His tears drenched in his skin. He tried to close his eyes and go back to sleep, but it was simply impossible. He tried to read a book, grabbing the one he had been reading yesterday. 'The Complete Encyclopedia of Knowledge', but not even that could calm his uneasiness. For some strange reason he just couldn't concentrate, and that was simply too far-fetched for him, Klaus Baudelaire.

Giving up, Klaus decided on drinking a glass of water, perhaps that way everything would turn out fine, and return to his room, change and get to do something more constructive.

Klaus got up and touched the cold floor, and putting his not so warm slippers on, departed. Trying to do the less noise possible, Klaus walked down the stairs, arriving to the warm living room, the fireplace filled with dark ash.

Their house even though not as big as the mansion the Baudelaires lived while children, which was huge, was enormous. And the living room even though not his favorite part of the house, being the library his favorite, was a cozy place, where, when he wasn't in the mood of being in the library, he spend his long evenings with Isadora, either talking or doing something else. He really appreciated her company.

Klaus turned and walked through a long hallway, until finally reaching the kitchen. Everything was clean and in order, so unlike the one he used to cook in with his sisters while living with Olaf. Such a thought made him shudder. Klaus reached for a glass in one of the cabinets, and filled it with clear, crystalline water.

Suddenly a loud knock echoed through the house, waking everyone in the house exalted. Klaus ran to the front door, to see what the commotion was, glass of water still in hand. Another loud knock echoed through the house. Klaus finally got to the front door and opened it, just to be gobsmacked afterwards.

"Klaus, it's really you!" a woman shouted and threw herself to the young man engaging him in a hug. Klaus's glass of water shattered in the marble floor, spilling all of its content in the floor along with flying debris of it's container, but Klaus was simply too shocked to care, and couldn't understand if he was either overjoyed or troubled.

---------------------

IMPOSSIBLE…IMPOSSIBLE…IT'S IMPOSSIBLE…Duncan repeated to himself incredulous. How can it be? HOW!

"Ma'am, if you excuse me, I don't—

"Welcome to your 'Very Fancy Dinner'!" the woman exclaimed loudly, not minding cutting Eileen in mid-sentence. And with a swift move of her hand, she grabbed both their arms and dragged them to a small table, sitting them rather vigorously.

Eileen had a berserk expression, and it wasn't pretty. The short woman was probably getting on her nerves; she didn't like to be interrupted, less being cut-off, especially if it was a person she considered dumb or did not had respect for, both being unfortunately the case.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself before, my name is Tiffany and I'm your hostess today," she said joyfully ignoring Eileen's blatant short-temper. "Now, if you're hungry, I will take your order," she added, giving them full-sized smile. Eileen flinched. Her right eye closing considerably fast, she had a nervous tick or more like a temper tick.

"I'm tired of all this, would you just-

"Sausages, is that what you want, you too young man, ok here they come two 'Sausage Special', you're going to love it!" she exclaimed cheerfully before running through one of the doors, once again ignoring what Eileen was about to say, leaving her fuming and shaking dangerously.

"How dare she, that awful, annoying, ditzy….

But Duncan did not paid attention to what else she was about to say about that crazy woman, but quite confused about what just happened. The room they've just entered was enormous, bigger than the hotel's outside façade. Duncan had no idea the small hotel could held such an enormous place, but that was of the less surprising. The room was silent, except for Eileen's random ranting, considering there was no one to be seen, yet astounding would have been if there were indeed people in the room at this time of the morning. Even though most of the tables were small, they were finely decorated, with their respective white and purple tablecloth, silverware and elegantly folded napkins.

Everything was strange; from the weird woman who brought them here to the 'Very Fancy Dinner' held around 6 o'clock in the morning, but what certainly caught Duncan's attention were the napkins. And it wasn't because they were neatly folded or because they were as clean as it possibly could be but the insignia printed in them. There, in front of them was VFD insignia of an eye.

---------------------

"Klaus, it's really you!" a woman shouted and threw herself to the young man engaging him in a hug. Klaus's glass of water shattered in the marble floor, spilling all of its content in the floor along with flying debris of it's container, but Klaus was simply too shocked to care, and couldn't understand if he was either overjoyed or troubled.

"I'm so glad, I've finally found you, I've been looking for you for so long, there are so many things to be explained," she said while hanging from him for dear life, and Klaus didn't knew what to feel. It has been so long ago since he has last seen her, the last time being when she was definitely not hesitating and performing a less than honorable or noble deed under Olaf's orders.

"Fiona," was all Klaus was able to articulate. Fiona was almost exactly the same since he had last seen her. Even though she was a little bit older, she was still somewhat short, Klaus was now taller than her, but she still wore her so respective triangle-shaped glasses. Behind him, Klaus felt a rather sharp intake of breath; he could tell Isadora was right behind him.

"Klaus what are you doing—

Isadora never got to finish her sentence. Fiona looked up over Klaus's shoulder and Isadora's eyes narrowed menacingly, freezing in her spot.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Isadora yelled addressing Fiona, then looked at Klaus outraged, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she yelled once again, furious.

And before Klaus could muster any word, Fiona disentangled herself from him and said quite surprised, "Quagmire," and added, a frown forming in her brow, "What are you doing here?" she inquired.

"What do you think I'm doing? I LIVE HERE!" Isadora yelled livid, wanting to lunge herself to the intruder. She wasn't fond of that woman, especially after all the bad doing she did to her siblings, the Baudelaires, herself and VFD.

Fiona's joyful face changed abruptly to one of panic, "You live here," she repeated slowly, taking it all in. Klaus nodded. Fiona's eyes darted from one to another, putting one and one.

"What's the commotion, we heard all the yelling and we –

A voice yelled from not so far away, not finishing the sentence. Violet, Quigley and a sleepy Sunny arrived at the door, and were quite surprised to what awaited for them.

"Fiona," Violet found herself saying startled, Quigley's and Sunny's mouth hanging open. Fiona's face changed to one of relief and mild surprise.

---------------------

There in front of them was VFD insignia of an eye.

"Duncan, do you reckon she is a volunteer?" Eileen asked with a sneer, after her long rant. Duncan blinked, waking up from his reverie.

"Duncan?" Eileen addressed him again, frowning once more, realizing he did not hear a thing about what she had just said.

"I don't know," Duncan replied after a slight pause, still eyeing the fine napkin, "She might just be a simple hostess," he finished, looking Eileen's way.

"Simple? Yeah right, you gotta say rude and weird, definitely not my type of person," Eileen commented with a tone of bitterness. Duncan gave her a slight smile and said,

"Do you think this is a VFD headquarters or a safe place?"

Eileen looked at him bewildered and before she could reply, he handed her his finely folded napkin, signaling her to look at it. She frowned again and taking the napkin; began to examine it.

"VFD insignia," she said quickly, Duncan nodded. "What about a trap, it might as well be, for all we know, they might have taken Mr. Snicket the same way," she added shortly after, looking at him worried. Duncan sighed, he had not thought about that.

Suddenly the illumination wore off, leaving everything in an eerie pitch of black. Eileen's hand rapidly reached Duncan's; he paid no mind, but looked frankly around for the sight of any moving figure. Something was wrong, Eileen was right it was a trap. And before Duncan could say something about it tall figure arrived.

And out of the blue, a beautiful palace ballroom candelabrum was placed in their table; it was finely decorated and was made out of gold, with 3 white lighted candles.

"I'm soggy fog this, monsieur and mademoiselle, but thege wege complications with the lights," said a men's voice, with a clear French accent. Followed by this, two dishes were placed in front of them, filling their nostrils with their lovely aroma.

"Hege age youg Vegy Fancy Dishes, 'Sausages Special', the house spécialité," the distinct male figure said deeply. Now with light, they could see the man was wearing a black tuxedo; his face however was obscured by the shadows, considering the place was now only lighted by the candles placed on their table swiftly by the tall man.

"Thank you," Duncan succeeded to say, after being so bluntly amazed.

"I geccomend you eat slowly," the tall man said and added before leaving, "they age coming, you betteg finish quick," and with that he left, making no sound after him. Duncan blinked at such a display and turned to Eileen, who was equally surprised.

"Who do you think he means by 'they'?" Eileen was the first to ask, recovering quickly from her slight astonishment.

"I don't have idea," Duncan said, trying to find a coherent answer, "Do you think he is talking about the schism, I mean we know they're outside, maybe they want to get us," he added suddenly when the alarming idea popped in his head.

Eileen's expression turned to one of distress, biting her lip, "Like they captured Mr. Snicket," she said to herself more than anyone else.

"We're not sure, if Mr. Snicket was indeed captured," Duncan was quick to reply, "and either way we should follow his last orders, and take my article about him to the Daily Punctillio, we can't fail him, not more than we already have," he added grimly, fearing the thought of Mr. Snicket's actual kidnap. Eileen nodded solemnly; she knew Mr. Snicket's disappearance was something VFD could not cope with, Mr. Snicket being one of oldest alive VFD members, and by default the one who knew most of the organization secrets.

Eileen proceeded to cut one of her sausages when a thought crossed Duncan's mind. 'I geccomend you eat slowly'. Duncan's eyes widened, realization dawning into him. He turned to Eileen and yelled, "DON'T!"

Eileen dropped her fork in fright, the sausage left untouched. Duncan made a fast grab for the piece of sausage and placed it where it had just been, Eileen's eyes were popping out of their sockets. Duncan smiled.

"Look at your plate," he ordered with the Quagmire's trademark loop-sided smirk. Eileen looked at him bewildered, and following his order, looked at her plate. Realization dawned into her. Duncan moved his chair so he could be right beside Eileen, and placed his plate beside hers. There, positioned with sausages were the initials: LS.

---------------------

"Fiona," Violet found herself saying startled, Quigley's and Sunny's mouth hanging open. Fiona's face changed to one of relief and mild surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Quigley asked, with such a venom Violet could not think possibleoin him. Fiona's relieved expression changed to one of fear, and quickly composing herself said, "I'm here to redeem myself," she said, a look of determination on her face.

Klaus face softened at this sight, Isadora looked at him with incredulity and turned to Fiona angered, "DO YOU REALLY THINK WE'RE GOING TO FORGIVE YOU AFTER ALL THE DAMAGE YOU HAVE DONE!"

Fiona gave a step back from Klaus and gulped, "I said I'm sorry, I don't want to be on the schism anymore," Fiona said in a very little voice almost audible. Isadora sneered, Klaus looked at her severely, Isadora darted him a dirty look in response. Klaus heaved an exasperated sigh.

"And you expect us to forgive you?'" Quigley asked slowly with an angry edge in his voice, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well I –

"YOU DON'T DESERVE –

"Stop it Isadora, calm down," Quigley said cutting her off, his anger still evident but controlled. Isadora grimaced and stormed to a corner of the door frame, arms crossed.

"I can't calm down when we're treating with someone as low as Olaf," Isadora said coldly, while closing her eyes, her face neutral.

"You didn't mean that," Klaus spoke for the first time since the discussion started, looking at Isadora and then back to Fiona. Isadora looked away angrily, Quigley grimaced, Violet looked doubtful, and Sunny confused.

"Can't we give her a chance, everyone deserves an opportunity to change," Klaus said almost pleadingly, Fiona looked at him grateful. Isadora shook her head in disapproval, looking at the floor, closing her hands in a fist.

"She is bad Klaus," Sunny said, looking at her brother worried. Fiona had broken his heart long ago, and she had committed different not so noble deeds; she wasn't sure she deserved a second change.

"We gave her a second change Klaus; remember back in the Queequeg," Violet said gently, trying to as impartial as she could, the discussion needed someone unbiased. Fiona looked at the floor opening and closing her mouth, as a fish out of water, wanting to say something in her defense. Klaus looked at Violet pleadingly, Violet shook her head. _I'm not going to help you_. She thought.

"I want to redeem myself; I can prove it to you!" Fiona exclaimed, her face forcing a smile, exasperation evident. Klaus smiled to himself. Isadora looked up suspiciously, her anger managed, still present. Quigley was quick to frown, resting a hand in Isadora's shoulder as if fearing she would run and lunge at her. Sunny gave Violet a worried glance. Violet nodded, it was time for her to answer.

"Go on, we listen," Violet said as calmly as she could. Fiona looked startled for a moment. Klaus looked at Violet grateful, Violet paid no mind. Isadora's eyes were bulging out of their sockets; Quigley seemed neutral, wanting to keep his calm temper. Sunny looked at Violet and nodded, she trusted her sister.

"Ok then," Fiona said, and sighed, "The other Quagmire works for VFD, right?" she asked, pacing around the porch they had in front of the big house.

"Yes he does, what does Duncan has to do with –

"I'm afraid he is in big trouble," Fiona finished grimly not letting Isadora finish her sentence. A moment of silence aroused. _No._ They all thought.

----------------

There, positioned with sausages were the initials: LS. Duncan smiled at Eileen.

"Do you think he is here, for all we know he might be the man with the fancy tuxedo and the funny French accent," Eileen said rapidly, not managing her excitement, grabbing her fork and moving it around her plate. Duncan shrugged lightly, he couldn't be certain.

"We can't be certain," he finally replied, deep in thought. Eileen nodded and continued playing with her fork and food. Could he really be here? Was he the man wearing a tuxedo? What's the point of this? Lots of question passed through Duncan's head. He turned his gaze at Eileen who finally decided on eating the piece of sausage she cut a while ago, and it all made sense. Eat slowly...Eat slowly. There was a message to deliver, the sausages were not sent just to see LS initials; there was actually a message in the sausages.

"DON'T!" Duncan yelled again but it was too late, Eileen was already chewing some of the sausage. Duncan's expression looked distressed. Eileen looked at him fearful and bewildered.

"There was a message in the sausage," Duncan said grimly, Eileen's face paled and looked her plate a light blush crept down her cheeks.

"I didn't intended too, I—

"It doesn't matter, there's no time, something funny is going on, Mr. Snicket tried to contact us, we need to find the message as soon as possible, look inside the sausage, I'm afraid we don't have much time," he interrupted her, speaking quickly. If the schism was indeed after them, they were short in time.

Eileen nodded in understanding and began to cut her sausages slowly looking for anything that could be paper or something written in it. Duncan followed suit, and as soon as he sliced one of his sausages, a small roll could be seen buried inside it, held around a toothpick. Duncan smiled briefly.

"I got one," Eileen said beside him, putting the slice of paper in the table. Duncan nodded, searching more of his sausages.

"Check every single one of your sausages, the papers are too small to hold a message by themselves," Duncan replied automatically, taking out another small piece of paper from a sausage.

It wasn't long before they recollected eight small scraps of paper, which they managed to transform into a small message.

Volunteers:

If you're reading this, the message was delivered as expected. You might wonder where I am, I will not give out my coordinates, just in case this message reached the wrong hands. I'm alright for now. I can't be specific about my departure, but it had to be done. They are here.

Then the letter turned slurred, as if written in a hurry.

Get away from where you are as fast as you can, you are being watched. They are everywhere. Get to somewhere SAFE, DON'T LET THEM FOLLOW YOU. Don't run to headquarters, go somewhere safe, and finish the task.

With all due respect,

LS

PS: I will contact you as soon as possible

Duncan grabbed the small scraps of paper, deposited them in his coat and stood up. Eileen nodded. They needed to go.

"Take the candles, we better go," Duncan ordered, and scanned the room. _You're being watched._ Eileen grabbed the candelabrum. Duncan grabbed Eileen's hand strongly; they shouldn't be separated, at least not now.

He stumbled a little, but they had not time. Reaching the door handle, Duncan burst it open; they were in a deserted hallway. Duncan let go. They were panting; the room was larger than he had thought.

"We got no time, they are probably following us now, we got to separate," Duncan said, still breathing hard. Eileen shook her head.

"I won't let you—

"It's necessary," he replied with force, looking around frenetic. They weren't being followed, something was very wrong. Eileen bit her lip.

"Okay then, take the Very Fast Device," Eileen said, taking a key from the left pocket of her jacket placing it on Duncan's palm. Duncan was about to give them back, but Eileen closed his palm, the keys in them.

"Where are you going? How are you leaving?" he asked worried. She was giving up the only source of transportation. He placed the key safely in his coat's right pocket reluctant.

"I'll be fine, I'm probably going to help Kit, with her kid," she replied, her heart beating strongly against her heart, managing to smile a bit. "You go to your siblings," she added as an afterthought.

"Violet," Duncan whispered to himself, unaware that Eileen heard it more than clearly, she grimaced slightly.

"Tell Violet, she can look through it all she wants, but she won't figure out how it works," added Eileen as an afterthought smiling shortly. Duncan smiled back.

"Will," he replied. Eileen hesitated before embracing Duncan tightly, he was instantly surprised, he didn't expected it. Eileen wasn't of the kind who enjoyed hugging people all the time.

"Be careful," she said before releasing him, stopping any other words from slipping out. She feared, that if for some reason something went wrong, this might be the last time she would be able to see him, to say goodbye.

"You too," he said softly. She nodded. "I will send you a message when I arrive, and the task is finished" she added and ran to one side of the hallway. Duncan watched until she turned right and closed his eyes.

"She is going to be alright," he reassured himself, and ran through the same hallway turning left instead. He didn't know where the hallway might take him, but it didn't mattered. He needed to get out, fast.

Finally, he came into halt; he was back to the old and wasted furniture of the lobby. He sighed, and wondered. If this hallway led to the lobby, where did Eileen's took her? But he didn't have time to think about it; suddenly someone stumbled into him.

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE SIR? RUN, THERE'S FIRE, IN THE SECOND FLOOR, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" he yelled fretfully in Duncan's face and continued to alert the rest of the few people present in the lobby while yelling for his mother.

"WHERE ARE YOU MOM, WE ARE GONNA DIE, DO YOU WANT –

Duncan ran away from the lobby towards his room, not too far away, from where he was standing. He opened the door quickly and grabbed everything of his possession. From the old green commonplace notebook, to the old photograph to some clothes hanging in the closet, and threw them hastily inside his small suitcase. This is what Mr. Snicket was talking about, no wonder they didn't followed us; they set the place on fire. Fire brought really bad memories to Duncan, from his parents' death, to many other misfortunes that happened to the Baudelaires, his siblings and himself.

He ran to the lobby as quickly as he could, but it was too late, the flames were consuming the small hotel rapidly. Duncan coughed; smoke could be seen in the atmosphere, flames coming from the stairs consuming everything at their reach.

Duncan gulped again, "Eileen," he managed to say, before coughing again and deciding to crawl on the floor where the air was clearer. He was worried; he didn't know where Eileen was, or if she managed to escape. From a moment to another, Duncan could see the nearing flames consuming the administration counter, it was a blasting inferno.

Duncan crawled and crawled, he couldn't see were he was going, everything was getting darker and darker, the floor filling itself with ashes, distant yells, agonizing shouting. Some people were still sleeping when the fire began, it was dreadful.

Suddenly something hot got reach of Duncan's left arm, the wooden floor was falling apart; it was a piece of wood on fire.

He yelled in agony while he brushed away the fire with his other coated arm, releasing the now hot suitcase, the fire soon gave away, leaving Duncan's left arm exposed and burnt.

His breath was getting ragged, he was sweating profusely, the suitcase now seemed heavier taking into account his exhaustion, he wasn't sure were he was now; everywhere he looked there were flames, and more flames. It seemed like hell itself.

--------------------

"I'm afraid he is in big trouble," Fiona finished grimly not letting Isadora finish her sentence. A moment of silence aroused. _No._ They all thought.

"No….no, that can't...be," Quigley said lowly. _It couldn't be. _

"Fiona if you're lying, please don't play with this kind of thing," Violet said with force, an uncomfortable knot forming in her throat. _Duncan is okay._ She wanted to reassure herself, but over all she wanted to believe it. _He is okay, he is fine._

"I'm not lying," Fiona said shaking her head. Her eyes filled with sorrow. Isadora shot her an angry glare.

"WHY SHOULD WE BELIEVE YOU!" Isadora demanded; she was to the verge of tears. The thought of her brother dying was so scandalous, she couldn't even dare to think about it.

"Because..." Fiona trailed off, looking at the ground. "I'm involved in it," she said slowly, looking to the verge of tears herself.

"What do you mean by that Fiona?" Klaus asked fearfully. He was sure Fiona had redeemed herself. What does she had to do with anything.

"I was following them along with the schism, I ran away, they will set the place on fire, if they haven't already, I felt like I needed to redeem myself, I needed to tell you Klaus," Fiona finished, still looking at the floor. Warm tears slowly emerging from her eyes. Klaus was shocked.

"YOU BITCH!" Isadora yelled and was about to lunge at her but was quickly stopped by Violet. Quigley remained staring into space too shocked to say or do something. Sunny just watched the scene with fear.

"LET ME HAVE HER VIOLET, HAVEN'T YOU HEARD WHAT SHE DID TO DUNCAN—

"I did Izzy, but she came to tell us, that got to count for something," Violet replied, cutting Isadora, still holding her strongly, not sure, if she believed such words herself.

"Where is he!" Quigley said hastily, waking up of his reverie. He needed to find him. He couldn't let something happen to his brother.

----------------

His breath was getting ragged, he was sweating profusely, the suitcase now seemed heave taking into account his exhaustion, he wasn't sure were he was now; everywhere he looked there were flames, and more flames. It seemed like hell itself.

DUNCAN! DUNCAN! RUN AWAY FROM THERE! DUNCAN! DUNCAN! He could hear distantly. He wasn't sure if they were real or not, he only knew he was hearing it. Someone was yelling for him, a woman. The yells resembled so much to his mother's, the way she yelled for him, to run away from the house when it was burning, but he could tell it wasn't her, it wasn't her voice.

"I got to – get out of here," he said between coughs. He didn't know where he got the strength from, but he managed to continue crawling his head spinning, suitcase in hand. Hearing that someone yelling his name nearer and nearer. That voice was so familiar.

And somehow, he didn't know how he managed to get to an exit. He crawled away from the fire, as quickly as he could. He was weak; the gushing wind against his skin was refreshing. He was in heaven. Duncan turned himself over to face how the never ending flames consumed the building, burning it to ashes, the sound of the firefighters siren close.

He looked around, the place was breathtaking. The hotel was not big but it didn't mean it didn't have inhabitants. People were reuniting everywhere, some were crying with grief.

Others were yelling

"RUN EVERYONE RUN! COME HERE—

Others were praying.

"And forgive us our wrongs as we forgive our wrong-doers,"

Some wanting to go back, their beloved ones stuck inside the perishing building.

"LET ME GO BACK, MY SON IS IN THERE—

And few other people just stared at the infernal flames that ruined their lives and killed so many. In a far corner, three kids were alone hugging each other trying to find some comfort. The scene was so familiar, he looked away to see a black taxi drive away from the blazing hotel. He sighed. The sound of the siren suddenly stopped, the firefighters arrived.

Duncan dug inside his coat's right pocket and took the key out. Eileen I hope you're okay. Duncan thought, not wanting to think about it farther than that. He got up and flinched. The adrenaline rush was gone, making it painful to walk; his left leg was injured somehow and droplets of blood fell to the grass, his left arm was burning, but he could manage. He held the key with the left hand; for it was impossible to carry the suitcase. He needed to get out of there as soon as possible. He walked a few steps, his pants quickly drenching with blood. He just needed to walk a little bit more, Eileen hid the device in a deserted green area, hopefully not reached by the fire.

Duncan started to pant, in his condition, walking was exhausting. He finally arrived and moved some big tree leafs and its green camouflage cover. He dried his forehead with his right sleeve. He was dirty and sweaty, if everyone he knew saw him now; they wouldn't be able to recognize him.

"Finally," he said breathing heavily. The device was a masterpiece; the Very Fast Device was simply amazing. It seemed like a small helicopter, it had enough space for three people; it had perfect balance and even autopilot with VFD headquarters, bases and stuff, but that wasn't all, it couldn't be detected by radar, he couldn't be tracked or followed, at least not from a long distance.

Duncan entered the small vehicle, placing his suitcase on the passenger seat, sweat dripping from his face. Thank god, there's air conditioner. He turned the controls on, putting the autopilot to work. He needed all the rest he could.

Destination: Baudelaires and Quagmires mansion.

The Very Fast Device engine began to work, and without making any noise departed, leaving behind a wrecked place consumed by a fire and the desolated, broken families.

----------------

"Where is he!" Quigley said hastily a little bit stronger than he intended to, waking up from his reverie. He needed to find him. He couldn't let something happen to his brother. Fiona stepped back and gulped.

"I…I…he is… in this…hotel…I," she fidgeted; everyone had their sight on her. She was getting nervous.

"Just say it," Violet ordered. There was not time to spare, they didn't know how Duncan was doing, and she would not forgive herself if something bad happened to him.

"Sunshine Hotel, he is there," Fiona finally managed to say hurriedly, looking at the worried faces of the Quagmires and the Baudelaires.

"Where is that Quigley?" Klaus asked the cartographer, expecting him to have the answer. Quigley closed his eyes in concentration, he had heard about the place before, but he couldn't remember where it was located.

"Quigley!" Isadora urged him, she was getting anxious. She couldn't afford losing her brother to VFD, to a fire. She couldn't. Quigley looked at her dismissively, and then turned to the floor ashamed.

"I…I don't know, I can't remember," he finally said, in a very low voice. He was supposed to be the map expert here, he should know where them damn place was located.

Sunny gasped, she didn't understand completely what all was about, but she was certain about something, Duncan was in danger or dead. She felt like crying. She knew those days when she used to cry a lot, when she was a baby, were long to be gone, but she couldn't help it now. Everyone was either discussing again about what to do, or lost in their thoughts trying to figure out what to do.

Violet looked around frenzied, her mind spinning a thousand km/h, she needed to think about something, _remember_. She heard about the place before, Duncan probably mentioned to her in one of his letters, it was his next destination, but he never wrote back. _What if he didn't answer because he is already dead?_ Violet shook her head violently. _It can't be true._ She repeated herself. She turned her head again, something caught her sight. Their front bushes were shaking, something was there; she frowned. Her eyes caught the glimpse of an eye. She blinked. Someone was hiding in the bushes, they were being watched. Her insides panicked.

Suddenly a tall figure emerged from them rapidly, Violet couldn't tell who it was; it was too far away and the sun was hitting her in the eyes. Without thinking, she ran towards the figure, leaving everyone startled. I won't let something happen to my family. Everyone gasped; Violet lunged at the figure sending it to the ground startled, Violet falling on top of him just afterwards.

The man groaned in pain, Violet gasped, she recognized that person too well.

---------------

A/N: Hope you forgive me for this cliff-hanger, if I can call it that. If you find this a little bit too rushed or find many grammar/spelling mistakes, you should forgive me considering I wrote half the chapter in a day (not complete), my sincere apologies. As for the chapter itself, I don't know if hating it or loving it…too many things going on. Originally this was supposed to be a lighter chapter, but I am not sure anymore. Judge yourselves.

Now, it's time for fun, or at least my fun. I decided on writing a small one question per chapter FAQ, so feel free to ask, the most interesting question, I will answer it. I won't answer anything plot related but anything else, feel free to ask.

FAQ:

What is with Eileen and VFD?

opens VFD members archive

Name: Eileen Pangbourn

Age: 20

Height: 5'6 ft.

Profession/Specialty: Aeromechanics department, VFD agent

Blood type: A+

Birthday: November 6

Family: three siblings (quadruplets), parents (deceased)

Fingley: Hydromechanics (VFD)

Gale: Chemistry engineering (VFD)

Deirdre: Biochemist (VFD)

closes first page VFD report and returns it to its respective place

That's all you'll have for now. Hope you enjoyed the reading.

---------------

_Sometimes living a lie is way much better than being stuck in reality._

Cheers,

Egocentric-theorem


	3. Adversity

Hello everyone! Yeah I know what you are all probably thinking, I promised to update soon and it has been what…a month, two? I'm terribly sorry about it. First of all, came the author's block, then my play's presentation, and final projects school work author shoots herself, luckily for me and my incredible smarts (not as incredible is more like it), I'm finally done with school and WELCOME SUMMER VACATIONS! dances you know what that means, luckily, faster UPDATES! GO ME! I had meant to update last week, but I had no time considering I was leaving to a family trip, which was completely amazing btw and gave me time to watch the ASOUE movie quite a few times, heh, actually, I've just returned and finally found time to update. Go me! -crowd cheer- -author bows-

Now, I will start a kind of music recommendation, I can't help it music is a lot of inspiration for me and just wanted to recommend to songs, in a way related to story at least to me. I love it when authors recommend songs, so I just thought I might do the same. For this chapter, I found an eerie similarity to the song Walk Away (Maybe) - Good Charlotte and another song I should have recommended earlier is Broken hearts and Concrete floors –Dashboard Confessional when you listen to it you'll know what I mean. I didn't notice the sticking resemblance until a while ago, and it's the main reason I'm having this thing.

I would like to thank: Nightlark, ASOUE lover, Angelwoman-13 and Dizzy Izzy who reviewed! I'm really grateful guys, I love you! This quite long chapter is for you all! I really hope you like this chapter since, in my personal opinion, is the best yet and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Now with the disclaimer,

Disclaimer: Egocentric theorem doesn't owns anything related to ASOUE, it belongs to Daniel Handler/Lemony Snicket; I wish I did though. However, I do own the plot and any random character there might appear.

Summary: Even though Olaf is long to be gone, and the Quagmires and Baudelaires are far from little children, life has not been easy for them. Slowly struggling through everyday and learning to live; secrets, tragedies and lies surround this pair of siblings. Could things be any different? Slightly AU R&R

Let the drama begin,

Fic time!

-----------------

**VERACITY FOR ALL DEEDS**

Adversity: (n) 1) a state of misfortune or affliction. 2) (n) a stroke of ill fortune; a calamitous event, hardship

------------

The man groaned in pain, Violet gasped, she recognized the person too well.

"Duncan!" she exclaimed half-surprised and half-relieved, still on top of him; just a small gap between them, granted by the support Violet's arms provided.

"Hey to you too," Duncan replied with a faint, painful smile; Violet stood up promptly and knelt beside him. A sudden sparkle of happiness spread quickly through her body. _He is alive!_

"I'm so glad you're okay," she said in a high-pitched voice so unlike her own, getting emotional. With that, she moved forward and embraced him in a tight bear hug. Warmth spread through Duncan's body, he couldn't be happier. For a slight fraction of seconds, the pain was gone, almost as if time had stopped itself and everything was right once again…just almost.

"What's going on?" Quigley inquired everyone behind him. The sight of a stranger hugging his girlfriend did not seem about right, not right at all. Violet turned with a radiant smile, giving them time to see who the man behind her was. There stood Duncan Quagmire, in bone and flesh.

"Duncan!" Isadora was quick to react and lunged herself at her brother, embracing him in an even tighter hug. Duncan tried his best not to flinch; the pain was killing him, turning unbearable every passing second.

"We're so happy you're safe," Klaus commented, grinning like a maniac. Isadora released him.

"We thought you were—

"DEAD," Sunny's fearful voice finished Fiona's sentence, her eyes beginning to water again; she was quick to wipe them away, replacing them with what she tried to pass as a smile.

"Well, as you can see, I'm good," Duncan replied, getting short of breath soon afterwards after the short mention, still oblivious to Fiona's stance. He was extremely fatigued, he felt like lying there in the ground and rest in peace.

"Let me help you mate," Quigley said offering his brother a hand, smiling broadly. Duncan took it gratefully, falling to the floor instantly after. The pain was a little too much to take in; his left arm was burning as if being still on fire, his right leg soaking in red blood.

"Oh my god Duncan, you're bleeding!" Violet exclaimed in horror taking in Duncan's appearance, it was atrocious. Quigley and Klaus moved forward and grabbed him from each of his arms, giving him support, he could barely walk. Duncan flinched in pain again.

"I burnt my left arm," he told Klaus gently, closing his eyes trying not to think how much it hurt or how exhaustive walking turned to be. Klaus lightened his hold on him.

"Duncan what happened?" Isadora asked, looking at him concerned, walking beside Klaus. Duncan flipped his eyes open exalted as if waking up from a terrible nightmare. They were just a few meters away from the house. His eyesight was getting blurry; his body was feeling heavier…his mind was drifting into sleep.

"It's a long story," he said softly, using the last bit of the energy he had, almost falling to the ground face first if it hasn't been for Klaus' and Quigley's firm hold on him.

"DUNCAN!" Violet yelped in fright.

------------------------

Klaus and Quigley entered a spacious and a vastly decorated room. It had a pair of beautiful single beds and almost as much as books as Klaus's personal library, but not quite it. Most of them being biographies, and some spare encyclopedias. Being the journalist, he was; Duncan needed to know all about he was writing about.

Klaus and Quigley placed Duncan on his bed carefully, staining some of its clean sheets with dark red blood, his right leg still bleeding slightly.

"What do we do?" Quigley asked alarmed, looking at Klaus expectant. After all, he was the researcher here, and they needed fast thinking. Klaus was quick to check for his pulse, and sighed in relief.

"His pulse is perfectly fine," Klaus said while examining the cut closely, ripping Duncan's pants apart. "There might be a hemorrhage in his right leg though; the cut seems to be profound enough to have a perforated blood vessel. We should stop the bleeding as quickly as possible, we should impede him from suffering anymore blood loss," Klaus finished withdrawing his eyes from the injured part.

Everyone nodded slowly, still not completely certain of what they were supposed to do. Sunny looked at the cut with fear. _Blood._ She thought and squirmed.

"Ummm…Violet grab a sheet from that bed, cut it if necessary, and wrap it tightly around his leg, where the cut is located , that will stop the blood from coming out," Fiona said hurriedly, taking in charge of the grave situation, giving Klaus a sideways smile. Isadora tensed in her spot. Violet nodded and promptly followed her instructions without hesitation. Duncan grunted unconsciously in his sleep, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"What about the burn?" Quigley asked Klaus again, stealing a downward glance at his unconscious brother, gulping at his suffering state.

"We should probably use cold water—

"We should flush the burn with cool running water or apply cold-water compresses, a wet towel or a handkerchief will do well." Fiona said, interrupting Klaus hesitantly. Isadora shot her a dead glare. Fiona turned to Klaus for confirmation, ignoring her. He fidgeted under her gaze and nodded.

"Exactly, that will lessen the pain," he confirmed. Isadora grimaced, and made her way out of the room for water. The fact that she hated the will not impede her from saving her brother's life, she loved him too much.

"Don't bring ice or ice water, Izzy; it can cause more damage to the burnt area," Klaus mentioned to her before she reached the door handle. She inhaled deeply, trying to calm her ranging temper, and restraining herself from slamming the door. _Think about Duncan._ She repeated to herself, before leaving the room.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Sunny asked in a very little voice to her brother, her eyes shinning with tears. Klaus smiled slightly.

"No Sunny, I think everything is okay," Klaus said gently, wiping his sister's warm tears from her eyes. Sunny sniffed and looked at Duncan sadly.

"You know what Sunny, why don't you bring Duncan an extra pillow, I'm pretty sure he would like that," Fiona said kindly, Sunny smiled at her and nodded weakly, going for the other bed's pillow and attempting to place it under Duncan's head, trying to make him comfortable. Klaus looked at Fiona and smiled.

"Okay, I think the hemorrhage is controlled, shouldn't we –

"Call a doctor," Quigley finished for Violet, nodding in agreement. Isadora arrived a bucket full of water and a small towel in hand, her face growing blank dropping the bucket instantly at the scene; the bucket collapsing on the wooden floor safely, drawing everyone's attention to her. Klaus looked away instantly.

"Sorry," Isadora replied weakly looking at the floor dismissively. Taking the bucket and towel with her, and she departed to her brother and began nursing his burn, flinching at the sight. The arm was bright read and swollen. The skin was slightly blotchy and with some small blisters on his forearm, which was the region affected. The skin was vaguely wet. Isadora proceeded to clean her brother, avoiding any eye contact with Klaus and staring at Fiona expressionless from the corner of her eye.

"I know a doctor," Fiona managed to say afterwards under Isadora's uncomfortable stare. Isadora's face contracted into a frown and opened her mouth to speak.

"Isadora, don't, it's not time for your temper tantrums," Quigley said off-handedly. Isadora sighed in defeat, concentrating on nursing Duncan's burn, but not before sending Fiona another dirty look.

"Here call the doctor, quick," Quigley said, almost demanding, handing her his cell phone. Fiona took it uncertain and dialed the number quickly. Violet bit her lip and Sunny looked at Duncan concerned.

"Dr. Schmidt?" Fiona asked shyly.

-----------------

Duncan opened his eyes warily; his head was spinning so madly it was getting him dizzy. Duncan tilted his head with little work to one side, to be greeted by the only person that could brighten his day just by flashing a smile, opening her mouth, or even saying his name.

"Hello Violet," his voice croaked, he felt as if he hadn't used his voice a long time ago. His curt lips curled into a small smile.

"I see you're better," she mentioned giving him a sweet and caring smile. Duncan's insides melted, warmth spreading quickly through his body slowly.

"Yeah," was all Duncan was able to articulate, finding his throat uncharacteristically sore.

"You were off almost a complete day, you got …us worried bad," she said gently, looking at him rest comfortably in the bed. It was her turn of the day to watch Duncan over. He tried to clear his throat roughly, making a very scratchy noise. At this Violet quickly reached over the counter and handed him a glass of fresh water. Duncan drank it thirstily, enjoying the prickling sensation it occasioned in his damaged throat.

"The doctor said, you would find your throat sore for a while, and that you need to drink a lot of liquids to recuperate all of what you've lost," She said while watching him eagerly finish his glass of water.

"How bad am I?" he asked off handedly, his voice renewed, handing her the empty glass back. Violet placed it carefully on top of the counter.

"He said you have a minor second degree burn in your left arm and a pretty ugly cut in your right leg, but nothing that cannot be healed with time, he said you were lucky that you didn't suffered any internal burns," Violet answered with a serious tone. Duncan restrained himself from smiling.

"Well you know me, I'm always lucky," Duncan said proudly, puffing his chest lightly in his position groaning instantly. Violet laughed whole heartedly.

"We're just glad you're alright," she said vaguely. "I don't know what I would have done if something happed to you," she added quietly as an afterthought, and patted Duncan's right hand absentmindedly. He melted at her touch, and almost blushed; his heart beating furiously in his chest.

"We're going to take care of you," she said soon afterwards, taking a bowl of oatmeal from the track of food which lay on top of this bedroom counter. Duncan expected to be handed this, and was quite taken aback when Violet said.

"Open your mouth," she ordered patiently; as an understanding mother would order her small child, remembering how her mother used to feed her every time she was sick. Duncan chuckled to himself.

"I can feed myself Vi," he said almost reluctant. The thought of Violet feeding him was quite appealing but he refused hard against it. It would have been unfair. Violet handed him the oatmeal bowl with no further delay and smiled broadly.

Duncan accepted the bowl almost too happily and almost flinched when the weight resented against his left arm, but decided against it. He had to be strong.

"Are you okay?" Violet asked with concern, having noticed Duncan's strange behavior. "The doctor ordered to call for any further complications," she added softly, scrutinizing Duncan closely. He nodded before taking a spoonful of oatmeal.

"It's delicious," Duncan mentioned after a brief pause, oatmeal tasting heavenly in his mouth. He couldn't tell if it was because of the meal itself was delicious or the inclination he had for the cook.

Violet blushed lightly, "I'm not much of a cook, I mean it's only oatmeal; I normally leave cooking skills to Sunny," she said discreetly, sitting on a vacant chair beside his bed.

"You're _wonderful_ Violet," Duncan blurted, his breath caught up in his throat after the declaration. He couldn't help himself, _it was the truth._ Violet looked at him quite startled at such a revelation. Duncan avoided her eye.

"Err…thanks," she said uncertainly, "You know what Duncan; you finish that oatmeal and sleep for a few hours, okay?" Violet said with delicacy, feeling the urge to leave for reasons she couldn't get herself to fully understand or acknowledged.

"Okay," Duncan replied softly, smiling shortly to himself, "would you be here when I wake up?" he asked innocently almost sounding as a child. Violet smiled warmly standing from her seat.

"I promise," she said before leaving the room quietly, Duncan drifting silently into a peaceful sleep, the oatmeal bowl forgotten beside him.

---------------------

Isadora sighed, closing her poetry book with a thud, she wasn't sure how long she had been trying to read or at least pretending to, in attempt of distracting herself from the current happenings, or for how long she had tried to convince herself she wasn't looking at the window every now and then, to convince herself she wasn't thinking about him.

Things have gone too wacky lately, for her to be able to concentrate in her book properly. First of all, a psycho 'supposedly ex-villain' shows up out of nowhere to steal Klaus away and tell them that her brother was supposed to be death. Then her 'presumably dead' brother shows out of the blue, bruised and bleeding. What more can destiny have stored for her? She couldn't tell. Weeks ago, she might have found a new situation thrilling, but now it was distressing and unnerving. What made it worst, Fiona of course. _That liar._

How she managed to fool Klaus, Sunny, Violet and her own brother was unknown to her. Her disliking of Fiona turned back, years ago, when she tried to kill her brothers, Hector and herself while being on the self sustaining hot air mobile that followed a long list of evil deeds performed by the schism. She couldn't be expected not to think ill, of such an evil person. Everyone was fooled, but she wasn't. _I'm going to unmask you Fiona; I won't let you destroy what I worked so hard for, so many years. _

Isadora turned her attention to the wide window of their cozy library once again, and she tensed. There was Fiona and Klaus under a big and beautiful tree, having what could be considered an 'innocent' talk. She couldn't decide on either being angry or being sad, or maybe both. She could see how his eyes twinkled with glee while discussing what probably was the last novel he had read. She could see how Fiona's face glowed under the sun every time she looked at him, and how cheerily she laughed after what probably was a witty remark. She could even see how they blushed now and then. She could see the sun setting in the horizon; how the sky turned red and purple and how in a strange movement, their hands entangled together or why for some reason Isadora found herself unable to turn away from such a torturing sight. Maybe she was a masochist, who knows, for one she didn't.

The door croaked open revealing the slender frame of Violet Baudelaire standing quietly in the doorway. Isadora turned to face her.

"Hello Violet," Isadora said emptily, no distinct emotion in it, stealing a sideways glance at the window and the darkening sky. Violet made a greeting motion with her hand and made her way to a comfortable spot in the near sofa.

"Did I interrupt anything?" Violet asked gently, looking at Isadora and then out the window. She knew her brother was outside with Fiona, and that Isadora has spent most of the evening in the library alone. She wondered how Isadora was doing, she couldn't help being worried about her.

"No, you didn't," Isadora replied shortly, almost sounding robotic, her mind being elsewhere. Violet grimaced; Isadora paid no mind, standing up from her more than cozy spot retrieving back the book to its respective bookcase, looking back again at the window, returning her gaze at Violet soon afterwards.

"Is something bothering you?" Violet asked carefully, trying to get her friend to talk about what she was feeling. Isadora was normally loud about her feeling and if she restrained herself from everyone and isolated herself, there was something wrong.

"No," she said a little bit too fast, but was soon to retort after, "Do you reckon he… likes…her?" she added stopping herself from adding more, looking at the floor with shame, regretting the words the instant it escaped her mouth.

"Well…I," Violet trailed off, a little bit surprised by her bluntness. The door opened unexpectedly revealing Quigley's tall frame.

"Here you are…oh hey Izzy," Quigley Quagmire's cheery voice boomed around the immeasurable library. "I was just wondering, would you like to help me cook dinner?" he asked Violet hopefully, giving her a broad cocky smile.

"I…Duncan…I," Violet began uncertainly. She promised to be beside him when he woke up. Quigley pouted.

"Don't worry, I'll watch him over," Isadora chirped in quietly, indicating Violet to go. Violet frowned slightly and thought. _There's no point on avoiding it, Isadora._

"Thanks Izzy," Quigley said taking Violet's hand into his stirring her out of the room. Isadora smiled briefly and returned her sight to the uneventful window.

Fortunately for her, they were not longer there, probably retreating to a more private place. Isadora shook her head violently before leaving the room, leaving her miserable thoughts behind. She closed the wooden door behind her, departing to take care of her brother. _Maybe just maybe, it will throw him out of my head. _

--------------------

Quigley chuckled whole heartedly to himself in amusement. Sunny the youngest of the Baudelaires was scolding Violet after she poured too much salt into the spaghetti.

"I told you it was a pinch, not a handful!" Sunny said in her tiny little voice, Violet looked horror stricken. This time, Quigley couldn't help but to laugh harder.

"Very funny Quig," Violet said trying to sound threatening, failing miserably at the attempt, which made Quigley's charming smile wider. She made her way near one of the counters where he was.

"You know I love to watch you cook," he said warmly moving close to her, placing his hands on her hips.

"More like fail miserably at the attempt," Violet said gloomily, giving herself a Bronx cheer annoyed. She wasn't too much of a cook. That she could deal with difficult mechanisms did not mean she was licensed to enter a kitchen and less, attempt cooking a meal.

"I wouldn't change it for anything," he said leaning close to kiss her tenderly in the mouth.

"Not here Quigley, Sunny," Violet hissed, as she watched Sunny look away, to entertain herself with her cooking again.

"What's with Sunny?" Quigley asked innocently, loving how easily Violet could get ticked-off.

"She is peeking," Violet hissed again, wanting Sunny to look away from the corner of her eye. For some reason, she felt uncertain about showing public affection to Quigley, in front of her siblings and everyone for the matter. She liked being private and intimate about her relationship.

"She is not," Quigley retorted happily, smiling knowingly, and was soon to ask, "Sunny are you peeking?"

"Quigley," Violet said in false alarm, suppressing a smile. Quigley always managed to make her laugh, no matter how grave the situation was, and that was what she needed.

"Nooo," Sunny's innocent and little voice boomed around the big kitchen, shaking her head wildly.

"See…she isn't peeking," Quigley said giving her a sweet smile. Violet looked away, smiling lightly, catching Sunny in the act, pecking over one of her casseroles.

"Sunny, you're a terrible lair young lady, and you'll be punished for that," Violet told her, in what she hoped was her most authoritative tone. Sunny groaned.

"Don't be too hard on her Vi," Quigley said, "Look at her, she is a good girl, besides she'll have to learn sooner or later," he finished releasing her from his grip, giving her joking smile.

"Let it be later than sooner," Violet replied gravely, shuddering at the thought. Quigley couldn't help but to smirk.

"You're so lovely, that's why I love you," he said planting a soft and tender kiss on her forehead, and left to help Sunny with dinner, leaving a startled and blushing Violet to her own thoughts.

---------------------

"Violet?" Duncan asked with anticipation, opening his eyes groggily, stirring inside his bed.

"Do I look like Violet?" Isadora's demanding voice echoed around the room. Duncan smiled when his sight straightened and he saw his triplet, a pit of deception forming in his stomach at the same time.

"Sorry Isadora, I expected Violet to be here," he said, blushing slightly, looking at his sheets quite ashamed. If Isadora noticed, she said nothing, and for some unknown reason, Duncan felt a little uneasy all of a sudden.

"She is helping Sunny in the kitchen, with Quigley," she replied casually, looking outside the window, as if looking for something. Duncan frowned, and stocked out his head to glance through the window, to be greeted by the now somewhat dark sky. _Wonder what's so special about the scenery._ He thought.

"Oh, I see," he found himself saying quite disappointed. His feet back on earth… on reality. Violet was with Quigley, his brother, his triplet, and he felt ashamed of himself.

"I unpacked your suitcase already," Isadora said, sitting on the vacant chair beside her brother, avoiding his gaze. Isadora's behavior was far from usual.

"Thank… you," Duncan stuttered, smiling gratefully at her. Isadora did not smile back. Duncan knew after handedly something was wrong.

"What's wrong—?

Duncan was interrupted by something that froze him to the bone, something he didn't expect her to say, and it scared him.

"I found Violet's picture in your suitcase," She said slowly, inexpressive, scrutinizing her brother trying to read his expression. Duncan's face paled considerably.

"What?" was all he was able to articulate in response. He could feel his heart beating profusely, he could feel his stomach squirming inwardly, and all a sudden he felt like throwing up. He could imagine himself falling through a black hole and never coming back. He could see Violet's horror stricken face of terror, and it scared him, there was no way to turn back, someone knew.

"What was that photo _doing_ there?" Isadora asked sitting on the vacant chair at the edge of the bed, still searching her brother's eyes for emotion. He was petrified.

"Did…did… she saw it?" he asked huskily, not answering Isadora's question, voicing what he dread the most.

"No," Isadora replied softly, shaking her head, looking at her brother with worry. He gulped and passed an uneasy hand over his unruly hair, the fact that Isadora's voice lightened didn't seemed to calm him.

"Answer me Duncan, what was the –

Isadora was cut off by the low screeching of the door, "Dinner is ready, oh Duncan it's good to see you awake," Klaus said in a peculiarly cheerful voice. Duncan sighed.

"Yeah," Duncan replied off-handedly, barely nodding his head in acknowledgement, and quite puzzled Klaus wasn't able to notice the uptight atmosphere. Klaus looked at Isadora brightly.

"Well, dinner is ready, we'll wait for you… downstairs," Klaus said slowly, his voice changing abruptly from one of happiness to one of regret, with that he left.

"Isadora, what's the matter?" Duncan asked her, having noticed his sister's blank expression and cold stare.

"Nothing," she replied quickly avoiding his eyes swiftly, turning her back to him. Duncan raised one eyebrow in bewilderment, while as inadequate as it was, small inner versions of himself danced around a fire, something that resembled the conga; he couldn't help being relieved.

"You heard _him_, dinner is ready, I'll bring you some," Isadora said turning to him with a small fake smile, hoping he wouldn't notice. Duncan didn't notice, or reserved himself from saying anything.

"Don't bother, I think I've rested enough," he replied with a small smile, throwing away the white blanket that covered his body positioning himself in a sitting position, noticing for the first time he was wearing clean clothes, that his right leg was bandaged and that his left arm had a clean, dry, not fluffy gauze pad.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Isadora said worriedly, her foul mood nonexistent. Duncan waved his hand hastily, indicating her not worry, standing up unexpectedly, and found himself surprised when he stumbled; his right leg was unconventionally weak.

"See, you should stay here, I'll bring some food for you in a minute," she said, placing a reassuring hand over his shoulder. Duncan shook his head with force.

"I know I can Isadora," he said determination, brushing way her hand, limping slowly to the door opening it instantly; he tried not to flinch even though the pain was starting to sting.

"See, I told you I could," Duncan said with a faint smile, trying not to pay attention to his prickling leg. Isadora analyzed him closely, and sighed.

"Alright then, if you must," Isadora said giving in to her stubborn brother, she knew that if she didn't agreed, she would have to bear with an annoying Duncan, and that was the last thing she wanted to deal with.

---------------------

Cooking dinner was a little bit more than fun for Violet; she would normally find it exasperating, her mind used to difficult mechanical instructions not to confusing cooking recipes and weird maneuvering. Over all, cooking was definitely not one of her strengths, but today it turned into a rather pleasing experience. Quigley flashed a smile from the other side of the table, placing the silverware on its respective place; Violet smiled back placing one of the plates on the table.

"They are coming," Klaus said quietly, revealing himself behind the door, Fiona following behind.

"Well, the table is settled," Quigley said happily, placing the last fork on the table, giving Violet a sideways glance. Violet's heartbeat accelerated.

"I will help Sunny with dinner," Violet said, leaving the room rapidly entering the kitchen.

"Everything is ready Violet," Sunny said brightly, giving her sister a warm hug. Violet let go of her.

"Thanks Sunny, I'll take everything to the dinning room, you go and join the others," Violet said kindly, placing her hands on one of the kitchen's counter glancing over the deliciously smelling food.

"Is Duncan down here already, is he alright?" Sunny inquired trying to look over the door's kitchen window. Violet's breath caught up in her throat for some reason.

"I don't…know, Sunny," Violet said slowly, not noticing Sunny had left the place already. Violet let out a sigh she didn't know was keeping in.

_What's wrong Violet? What's wrong? Why are you so nervous all of a sudden?_ Violet asked herself fretfully, she still felt guilty about not being there beside him, he couldn't be mad could he? Violet shook her head slightly and proceeded to take the Caesar's salad in her hands. She opened the door warily, just to collapse against something hard, dropping the salad's container instantly, shattering into small pieces of fine glass and the now smudged salad dispersed on the floor with a loud crash. Everyone gasped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't intended to," Duncan apologized, kneeling to clean rather slowly. Violet inhaled a rather sharp amount of air.

"Duncan," Violet breathed instantly, finding herself unable to say more, even though all she wanted was to apologize to say something, guilt was consuming her. _Maybe I'm just thinking too much about it. _He gave her a small, hopeful, exhausted smile.

"You can't do much with a napkin," Violet said gently, taking the already dirty napkin from his hand, feeling how, a small debris of glass penetrated her skin briefly. Violet flinched in pain.

"Is everything okay?" Quigley Quagmire asked, appearing beside his genetic replica, looking at the mess on the floor. Violet couldn't help but notice how different they seemed from each other. At first sight, most people would find very difficult to tell from each of them, but she knew better. She found them different from head to toe; from Duncan's small scar beside his ear to the way Quigley's hair curled at each end, from Duncan's slightly taller frame to Quigley's softer voice. Everything about them was different; her feelings for each of them were different.

"Everything is alright, I'm cleaning this right away, I'm sorry," Violet said, giving him a quick reassuring smile. Duncan returned his gaze to the salad smudged floor.

"Okay then, I'll better serve dinner," Quigley said, entering the kitchen afterwards. Duncan looked up.

"Are you alright?" he asked, failing at the attempt of making it sound casual. Violet looked at the kitchen's door and then at her the small cut on her finger and nodded.

"Nothing to worry about," she replied, nursing her finger, kitchen's doors opening suddenly, Quigley passing rapidly past it, deliciously smelling spaghetti, ready to serve.

"Come on, let's clean this mess," Duncan said offering to the job, following Violet into the kitchen quietly, not too far behind him.

-------------------

Dinner proceeded quietly, changing subtly from subject to subject, from Violet's small cooking screw up to VFD. Isadora barely spoke spending most of her time looking at her food in silence, answering most of the questions with either a yes or a no, occasionally looking over her plate to glance at Klaus or glare at Fiona. Duncan was the most solicited person in the table, being asked about his work in VFD; his latest adventures and how everyone was doing. He answered thoroughly, looking from the corner of his eyes, worried, at Isadora from a moment to another. Suddenly, the conversation came into a halt. Quigley Quagmire stood up, everyone's attention turned to him.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, I have an announcement to make," he said quietly, getting the words out of his chest even though he felt, and feared, something bad to happen.

--------------------

Life hasn't been calm for Eileen Pangbourn, luckily enough; she managed to escape the building before it had been attacked by the fire. Surprisingly, the hallway she took led to some secret exit, until then, unknown to her. The sight before her drained the pink color from her skin, making her heart stop for a fraction of seconds. She saw how enormous flames, burned down the humble hotel into…ashes. A scene, that along with more others, still troubled her in her sleep and made her ponder while awake; she couldn't understand how such a level of evil, of wickedness, could exist. She left the place right away, not looking back, thoughts of Duncan plaguing her mind. _Was he alright?_ Was all she could dare to ask herself, and think about, all the time. She still hasn't received any response, and it worried her.

"E, you alright?" a soft distinctive voice asked from behind, which she could instantly recognize as Kit's Snicket.

"Yeah, just fine, peachy," Eileen said gloomily, staring at space, her thoughts still focused on a certain somebody.

"You know there's no point on lying," Kit replied, squeezing Eileen's shoulder gently, trying to provide comfort. Eileen grimaced slightly, Kit removed her hand.

"Don't you worry about Mr. L?" Eileen asked, referring to Kit's absent and last living brother, turning herself slowly to face a tired but still always welcoming smiling face of Kit Snicket.

"He has…we have," she corrected herself, "risked our lives for this organization for too many years now, I still worry, there's no day I don't think were he might be, _where other people might be_, but there's no point on living on it, because I know, that if I keep on doubting myself and worrying about everything… eventually something _bad_ might happen, so I rather don't think on it," she finished, wearing a not so truthful smile, trying to keep her composure. Eileen didn't think much of it, leaving Kit to her own business, trying not to meddle in, she knew it was a touchy subject.

"By the way Eileen, you received a telegram this morning," Kit said, grabbing a small folded piece of paper from her jeans' left pocket. Eileen's eyes widened, excitement building and spreading rapidly through her body.

"What? Is it from D?" Eileen asked hopefully, her heart accelerating rapidly. _Were my prayers answered?_

"D…" Kit trailed off blankly, looking at the piece of paper with a strange mix of emotions, her eyes sparking. Memories of the past, of what was and never will be, passed through her mind.

"Duncan," Eileen said, instantly recognizing what Kit was probably thinking about. She regretted not explaining herself; she didn't want to remind her of past painful memories. Kit's eyes widened in surprise having opened the folded paper.

"It's my brother," she said slowly, not believing her eyes. Eileen gaped at her shocked.

--------------------

"Now that I have everyone's attention, I have an announcement to make," he said quietly, getting the words out of his chest even though he dread, and feared, something bad to happen.

"Fiona, what I'm about to say needs no further delay, and I hope you accept our decision," Quigley said quietly, everyone was looking at him perplexed and bewildered. Isadora's eyebrows were so high that for a moment, Quigley thought they had disappeared. Fiona gulped, looking at her plate miserably.

"Fiona, I would like to make you an invitation, to stay here as long as you want, as our guest," Quigley said breaking into what he hoped could pass as a happy smile, almost reluctantly, glancing all over the table anxiously. Isadora's mouth fell open, her eyes the widest they had ever been, her fist clenched tightly. Closing her mouth, and with a grim expression, she stood up abruptly and left the room, her food untouched, closing the door rather loudly behind her.

Klaus shuddered involuntarily over his seat, he wanted to talk to her so bad, but felt that he was the last possible person she probably wanted to talk to. Quigley made a move to go after her but Duncan beat him to it, standing up fast leaving the room after his sister, pacing a little bit, closing the door in a little bit quieter manner. Quigley frowned slightly, Violet made him a gesture to seat, while Sunny looked at her food appetite gone.

"I accept," Fiona said brightly, breaking the arousing silence, giving everyone in the room a wide dazzling smile. Klaus sighed.

--------------------

"Izzy…Izzy……ISADORA!" Duncan called after his female counterpart. He knew exactly from were all this was coming from, not that he could blame her, he knew she needed someone to talk to.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Isadora yelled back, finally stopping under a tree, near the bushes they found Duncan that morning. Her eyes stung acidly, she felt betrayed, angry, she felt hurt. Isadora collapsed against the tree's trunk, hugging her knees to her chest, resting her head against the tree's rusty surface, losing herself into space, staring nowhere.

"Isadora," Duncan breathed besides her, plunging himself under the tree's unrequited shade, finally catching up with his triplet.

"I said, _go away,_ Duncan," she said with spite almost above a whisper, her voice giving away. _I won't cry…I can't cry._

"No Isadora, I'm here right beside you, you're not alone, I won't leave you," he said in what he hoped was a comforting voice, determined, trying to soothe his sister, to reach her. Isadora relaxed considerably and unexpectedly threw herself at the arms of her brother, resting her head on his shoulder. Duncan embraced her calmly, a little less than awkwardly.

"Thanks," she croaked, and sniffed soundly, disentangling herself from her brother's arms, letting go slowly. And for the first time, Duncan looked at the bloodshot eyes of his sister and miserable frame, and he couldn't remember when the last time that he saw her crying was. He frowned lightly.

"Don't cry," Duncan said softly, looking at her with a warm comforting smile. Isadora sniffed.

"I'm not crying," she replied weakly, brushing away tears from the corner of her eyes with her slender fingers, resting her body against the stiff tree's trunk, Duncan followed suit.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" Duncan questioned quietly, hoping he wasn't being too blunt, raising his gaze at the beautiful dark sky, and its sparkling stars.

"I can't stand her near me, less let her stay in my home," she said angrily, her right hand ripping some short grass from the ground, unconsciously.

"I understand," Duncan replied, giving his sister a sideway glance of silent agreement.

"I don't trust her," Isadora said severely, looking at the full moon plastered on the wide dark sky, shinning in what seemed to Duncan, a gloomy stance.

"I neither," he replied, shaking his head flippantly. Isadora paused.

"What he hell is he thinking?" she asked in a bemused tone, Duncan wasn't sure if the question was strictly directed to him and paused, when she didn't go on he replied.

"I don't know, all men think different as hard to believe it might be," he replied with a tint of playfulness. Isadora smiled briefly knowing exactly what he was referring to.

There was another pause, "I hate him," she said with an edge of anger and hurt. Duncan frowned, no longer certain they were talking about the same person.

"But I thought you –

"No," Isadora quickly interrupted, in a grave tone, "he is being an idiot," she added as an afterthought with a huff.

Duncan restrained himself from asking her exactly who she was talking about but felt, that it would ruin the moment, what she probably needed was just a person to pour her heart to, after all he wasn't know for being tactful and didn't wanted to screw things up.

"Are you feeling any better?" Duncan asked with concern, looking at his sister. She smiled broadly for the first time today.

"I'm happy you're here, I missed you," she said sincerely, squeezing his near hand in gratitude.

"Come on, we better get going," he said brushing some grass from his pants, offering her a hand for her to stand up. Isadora took it gratefully.

"Let's go and face the devil," Isadora said, not meaning it to sound as a joke. Duncan smiled, even through adversities Isadora never lost her sense of humor.

-------------------------

Isadora opened the front door warily, her brother right behind her. The reception area was deserted, Isadora thanked god silently; she was not in the mood of an awkward incurrence. She wished her brother goodnight and climbed the stairs rapidly, not looking back. All she wanted was to lie in her bed and fall to what she hoped could be a peaceful sleep. The door croaked open and what waited for her behind it was something, she certainly wasn't expecting.

"What are you doing here?" she inquired coldly, giving the intruder a cold stare. She could feel her raising emotions building up inside her, the pricking feeling under her skin and all the heat it radiated.

"I thought…- We need to talk," he corrected himself, trying to sound more confident than he actually felt, feeling his hands sweat, his stomach making some kind of acrobatic act.

"There's nothing, I need to talk about with you Klaus Baudelaire," Isadora replied drying from it all emotion, that for a moment it almost sound dead, avoiding his inquiring stare motioning him with her hand the open door.

"Izzy," Klaus said softly and for a reason yet unacknowledged to him, he reached for her hand and took it into his rather sweaty one. Isadora finally looked at him, startled, bewildered almost demanding. Klaus dropped her hand instantly, and for a reason seemed unable to look at her face anymore. He felt, he had done something terribly wrong.

"What's this all about?" Isadora spat crossly, closing the door sharply with a loud thud. Her mind was racing. Was he playing with her feelings? _Do this seems like a petty game to him? _Klaus's normally collected face contracted in a frown.

"Klaus, what's your problem?" Isadora asked forcefully, bewildered by the young man's actions, her eyes demanding a clear answer. Klaus looked up, determined, his mind made up. He wasn't about to let it away.

"That's what I should be asking you," he said firmly, locking his eyes with hers. He wanted to know exactly what was going through her mind. Isadora reserved herself from drawing back, taken aback. She looked away avoiding his analytical gaze.

"What gives you the idea _I _have a problem," Isadora remarked defensively, looking at the floor with sudden interest "and how come you suddenly care about how I feel?" she added as an afterthought hastily, almost regretting saying it afterwards, having mentioned one of her suppressed frustrations, which were better left unsaid.

"What are you talking about? I've always cared about how you feel!" Klaus exclaimed bemused. _Has she really been feeling that way?_ Isadora snorted ironically. He could almost picture her rolling her eyes, if only he could see her face.

"Have you? It really shows," she said sarcastically and huffed, beginning to tremble slightly with emotion, looking up slightly. _Could he be any more oblivious?_

"Look Isadora, I got no idea what your problem is, first you're all rude and mean to Fiona and –

"Is this all it had to be about? Your lovely and noble _friend_ Fiona!" Isadora spat angrily. "Couldn't this be, for once, about me?" she asked again, almost as a whisper, linking his eyes with hers for a fraction of seconds, unwillingly giving away how she actually felt about the whole situation, eyes watering slightly. Klaus looked at her startled, he didn't expect that.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her befuddled; she had gotten beside the point. All he wanted to talk about was, why she was being rude and mean to Fiona and to _him._ And it dawned into him, guilt slowly rousing, consuming his mind.

"Nothing, never mind," Isadora replied hurriedly, regaining her composure, moving her hands in negation.

"Izzy, does this have something to do with my relationship with Fiona?" Klaus asked quietly, looking at her in the eye, she looked away breathing rapidly and gulped.

"No," she chocked out, "What gives that idea?" she added alarmed, with a sarcastic smile apparently forced.

"Well, the….way you been acting and…and—

He stuttered, trying to be as subtle as he could, looking how Isadora started shaking her head as in amusement.

"It's none my business who you suck faces with Klaus! I don't care! Hear me, I-DON'T-CARE!" she said insolently, raising her voice, her eyes watering, her heart beating furiously in her chest. _Into denial now, isn't it Isadora? _

"Alright, what about _us_ then?" He asked, feeling himself warming up, not knowing exactly what he really meant with the question. Isadora looked at the floor, her right hand curled in a fist, Klaus couldn't tell whereas she was crying.

"There has never been 'an _us',_ Klaus," she said slowly, not looking up, her voice harsh and firm. Klaus couldn't quite figure out why he felt somewhat, put out or why he felt like crying. He gulped, staring at Isadora's unwelcome frame, his jaw clenched.

"Well if that's true, then you wouldn't care if I told you…I'm going out with Fiona right?" he inquired a little bit louder that he intended to, quite surprised and ashamed when the words left his mouth.

"No, I wouldn't," said Isadora coolly, not looking up. Klaus tried to figure out why such words shocked him so much and why he felt the way he did. He quickly recollected himself.

"Well, Goodnight," he said a little bit too softly, and couldn't comprehend why it felt more like a goodbye. He left the room in slow motion, opening the door not closing it behind him. Isadora looked up, her face looking uncommonly red, her eyes bloodshot, and dashed to the door closing it with force, and locked it.

She ran to her bed slowly and plumped her face on her pillow, letting out all the tears she had been holding up for too long, drifting into her own depression and regrets slowly falling into sleep, slowly falling to pieces her world crumbling down above her.

---------------

Duncan gazed the walking figure of his triplet, while she made her way to her room, until she faded away from his sight. He sighed, perhaps things weren't as good as he expected them to be, who was he fooling it seemed as if everything was going downhill and couldn't help but to ponder if he had something to do with it.

He ran an uneasy hand through his hair and made his way to the cozy living room, hoping to find a warm and silent place to ponder his thoughts and try to find a solution to his consequential problems and preoccupations. He opened the door warily, surprised to see how the amber flames of the chimney flashed and how the long chucks of wood croaked and echoed around the room. He had no idea the living room seemed so homelike at night; he almost felt he was back at his original mansion with his parents and siblings.

"Quigley?" a voice asked from a nearby armchair, Duncan recognized the voice too well and almost cringe at being mistaken for his brother. _Yeah, sometimes I wish I were him too. _

"No, it's me, Duncan," he replied trying not to sound disappointed. Violet turned her head to face him by the side of the armchair, and smiled slightly.

"Come here, there's something I need to show you," she said chirpily, waving her hand commission him to sit near her. He obeyed and sat on a near sofa which met corners with the armchair on which she was sitting.

"Here," she said and handed him a notebook with several inscriptions and notes. He looked at her quizzically, she ushered him to read.

_-guests_

_-Christmas decoration_

_- Big tree _

_Note: Should write to Kit about this _

Duncan scanned it briefly and smiled, handing her back her notebook and notes. "Planning on a Christmas party already?" he asked with delight. Violet smiled back and shrugged.

"Well, there has been some time since we had made a party and everyone seems so gloomy that I thought, 'some holiday spirit will do us good', besides you're here so…" she trailed off looking at her notebook with concentration. Duncan looked at her with adoration, not being able to suppress a smile, noting for the first time how the fire light softened her features, her brown hair framing her delicate and beautiful face, how her eyes twinkled under the absence of foremost light. He was mesmerized by her and restricted himself to simply nod, whenever he heard she said something, not being able to seize his eyes away from of her.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" she asked, looking at her notebook's notes in concentration. Duncan nodded unaware that she wasn't looking his way, his mind somewhere else.

Silence

"Yeah you're right, it might not be a good idea at all," she said, with a frown still looking at her notebook scratching few lines with her black ballpoint pen, taking Duncan's silence as a negative response. Duncan nodded absently again.

"Although it might actually be a good idea, I mean everyone needs to light up, what you think?" she asked, turning her head to face a quite dazzled Duncan. Duncan nodded. She looked at him quite puzzled, that wasn't a yes or no answer.

"Duncan, are you listening to me?" Violet asked, passing a hand in front of him, her eyebrows raised. Duncan smiled.

"I love y…," he said and blinked shaking his head hastily as if waking from a dream, "I love your idea Violet, it's wonderful," he finished giving her the trademark Quagmire smile. A light flush overcame Violet's cheeks, Duncan couldn't tell if it was because he smiled at her or because his smile was a little too similar to Quigley's.

"Yeah well, thanks," she replied sheepishly, putting a strand of hair behind her ear a little bit nervous. Duncan kicked himself mentally. _I shouldn't go around making it obvious! What if Violet found out? _Duncan pondered that thought with dread.

"You know what Violet, I should go now, it's late," Duncan said a little bit too rapidly and got up, gaining a frown from Violet. She stood up too.

"I was actually hoping you would help me to sort this out," she said timidly, looking at him hopefully. Duncan kicked himself again, as much as he wanted to spend all of his time with Violet, he knew that some way or another something would go horribly wrong.

"I'm sorry Violet, I…I…don't know much about this, I better go to bed," Duncan said lamely. _If you wanted to avoid any kind of awkward situations, you might have as well made a good excuse._ His inner voice said, Duncan kicked himself mentally again, feeling terribly guilty. He wanted to be with her so bad.

"Okk…" Violet stuttered quite disappointed and watched him leave the room in quite a rush, and couldn't bring herself to find a reason why she felt so disappointed and, what was that emotion…abandoned?

She returned to her notes quite unwillingly while Duncan made his way to his room quite slowly trying to restrain his body from returning back to the living room with Violet and was annoyed when couldn't make out if it were sobs or snores emerging from his sister's room. He decided against knocking her door just in case she was sleep. _Duncan_, _too much thinking is affecting your hearing channels._ He thought before closing door behind him and entering his sanctuary, lying down in his bed drifting into a good deserved sleep.

---------------

A/N: Gee…I kinda regret saying this is the best chapter yet; I'm no longer sure about it, although I have to accept I really liked it.

There's a bit of fluff thrown in there, if it can be called that I'm no longer sure if I know how to write about that kind of thing and some subtle humor that might be a little bit too subtle, heh.

I can't wait for the next chapter, that I'm sure is going to be my favorite yet, don't miss it. I'm not sure when I'm updating, it will probably be soon hopefully although I can't guarantee something, but whenever an idea comes to my mind to start the chapter it'll be fast.

Now, if you have a comment or a suggestion drop a review, constructive criticism is always welcomed and don't forget the always uneventful FAQ, feel free to ask.

(Now to answer someone's question)

_FAQ:_

**Who was leaving on the black taxi while the hotel was burning?**

**---**

_The scene was so familiar, he looked away to see a black taxi drive away from the blazing hotel. He sighed. –Chapter Two- Deed_

_----_

As some probably guessed this person was, no other than Eileen Pangbourn leaving towards a safer place, in this case Kit's place.

Well that's about it, hope you enjoyed the reading, until next FAQ.

_PD: Don't forget drop a review! _

_-----------------_

"_While it seems so unreal within times of sadness, light will shine through."_

_Cheers, _

_Egocentric theorem _


	4. Decision

Hey everyone, I hope you're having a better time than I'm having. I've been on the mood lately and so much has been going on that I can barely keep up. Truth to be told I'm not at my best. Anyway, I've had this chapter for quite a while (few weeks) but hadn't built enough courage to actually update. I haven't scrutinized grammar as my usual self due to lack of time. I do hope this turned out well. I don't know when I'll post my next chapter, as you can see I'm as unstable as an elephant on a giant ball balancing in one foot. Unfortunately I'm highly inconsistent, so that's sums it up.

I do think this is the best chapter yet; at least it has higher quality than my last ones. I know I take long but the chapters are improving (although slowly), so I hope this makes it up to you. On another note, I edited the last chapters in hopes of making it better, hope you appreciate the effort.

Btw, this fic is officially AU (although slightly) due to something you'll read further ahead. If you haven't read the 13th book (which highly disappointed me btw) do not worry, there are no spoilers (I hope).

I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed, you make my day really: stef, ASOUE lover, Dizzy Izzy and Promise.Me.Forver. You all rock my world! No kidding, well…maybe a little bit. This chapter is for you!

Enough rant, down with the disclaimer:

Disclaimer: Egocentric-theorem doesn't own ASOUE, unfortunately. If I did, the 13th book would have been way different. Not that it had irked me that much, it wasn't THAT bad. After all, it is a kid's book, right?

Summary: Even though Olaf is long to be gone, and the Quagmires and Baudelaires are far from little children, life has not been easy for them. Slowly struggling through everyday and learning to live; secrets, tragedies and lies surround this pair of siblings. Could things be any different? Slightly AU R&R

------------

**VERACITY FOR ALL DEEDS**

Decision: (n) 1) Something somebody has chosen. 2) Firmness in choosing something. 3) Process of choosing. 4) Boxing victory decided on points.

----------

Chapter IV

The bright morning sun rose slowly over the not so far away mountains providing the wonderful and small city with its morning splendor before finally being covered by the dirty white clouds, making it seem gloom and desolate.

It was a quiet morning, as they slowly awakened from their slumber, opening their eyes warily as the soft cold breeze brushed against their long feathers. The worst of winter was yet to come; global warming could do wonders to what should be a hostile atmosphere. And even though the beautiful sun still shone behind the large clouds, in the sky, the air felt slightly moist and chilly; making it quite clear that the comfortable weather wasn't going to last, clouds approaching dangerously over the sky, giving quite the possibility of rain.

It was early in the morning when the Baudelaire and Quagmire's kitchen began its cock-crow activity. The rustling sound of pans and plates echoed around the vast room, suddenly followed by a frying noise and the arousing smell of food, made it easy to assume someone was cooking. The door slipped open quietly, the worn out figure of Violet Baudelaire standing behind looking tired, who looked surprised at finding someone that early in the morning, yet alone cooking, after all Sunny was involved in the meals more than half of the time, and Violet was sure she wasn't much of an early person.

"Fiona?" Violet inquired quietly, squinting her eyes; she didn't need glasses but was altogether tired to focus correctly in anything more than her morning coffee.

"Violet?" the shorter girl replied mingled, she had never seen Violet in such a disheveled shape before, which was a shock; after all she was an inventor. Violet waved her hand in dismiss, seeing how Fiona gawped at her unbelievingly.

"Yeah it's me; guess you've never seen me in my working-with-complex-and-oil-using- machines outfit before, right?" Violet said before chuckling lightly to herself.

"I like to be comfortable, and wouldn't like some decent outfit to be drenched in dark oil," Violet added gaining a loud giggle from her friend, and decided to sit on a near chair of the breakfast table.

This was how meals at the Baudelaire & Quagmire mansion went, they only ate in the dinning room in special occasions like birthdays and Thanksgiving; in consequence all uneven meals were eaten in the breakfast table, nothing near fancy, from Isadora's famous Waffles, Violet's lousy cooking and Sunny's delicious meals, but in all it didn't really matter because they had each other and that was more than enough.

"Coffee?" Fiona offered hopefully, showing Violet a coffee pot filled with hot steaming dark liquid. Violet's nostrils filled with its endearing and energetic aroma, sending a pleasing prickle to her nose.

"Yes, please," Violet replied with a small tired smile as Fiona nodded meekly, and proceeded to pour her a cup placing it soon afterwards on the breakfast table. Violet practically licked her lips, as much as she wanted to quit it, coffee was her addiction and she couldn't get throughout the day without at least one cup.

"How do you like it?" Fiona inquired, placing all extra ingredients on the table, taking out a teaspoon from a counter, looking at Violet expectant.

"Don't bother, I will do it myself," Violet brushed away her question, taking the teaspoon from Fiona's right hand, who looked slightly put off, and her cup of coffee in the other.

"So what's with all of this?" Violet inquired politely, stirring her coffee cup slowly, milk and sugar slowly dissolving in the dark liquid. Violet relaxed inwardly taking the coffee cup to her lips. Fiona looked up from her cooking, pushing back her slipping glasses back to their original place.

"Well…I just thought it would be a good gesture from my part if I cooked you some breakfast after all your attentions," she replied slowly a little bit sheepishly. Violet smiled a little bit guiltily, thinking that not so long ago she was already thinking of less than noble things from the modest woman.

"So…" Violet began timidly, feeling slightly rejuvenated and energetic, a light smile slowly curling on her lips.

"Pancakes?" Fiona asked hopefully, offering Violet a plate of good smelling pancakes. Violet licked her lips again unconsciously as she eyed the place discreetly and looked at Fiona's buoyant expression. Her eyes were practically begging her to take them, Violet was somewhat taken aback.

"Err…thanks," Violet replied awkwardly, taking the plate from Fiona's quivering hands, still peeved up at her sudden optimism.

"You don't mind if I turn music on, do you?" Fiona questioned again, giving dark colored girl an eerie broad joyful smile, offering her silverware.

"No of course not," Violet said uncertainly, taking a set of silverware from Fiona's expecting hand.

_Music:_

_Why do birds suddenly appear?_

_Every time you are near?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you._

Suddenly the door stirred open, revealing the grumpy looking figure of Isadora, who shot Fiona a dirty look as soon as she acknowledged her presence. Fiona held her nose up in the air with defiance, the younger girl starting to get on her nerves.

"What are you eating?" Isadora asked bluntly, casting the appetizing looking pancakes an odd look, looking as if instead of pancakes there were a tangle of _tasty_ looking worms. She knew before hand, Violet wasn't too much of a cook.

"Some pancakes Fiona had the trouble to cook for us," Violet replied courteously, giving Isadora a warning glance that shouted –don't dare-, cutting the food in a neat half. Isadora brushed Violet's forewarning glance, looking disgusted.

"I'm not eating that," Isadora commented brusquely, casting Fiona an irritated look sitting smartly on another chair, letting out a huff.

"No one is asking you to," Fiona replied as coolly as she could, taking a more dignifying posture. If she wanted war, she was going to get it, reserving her smart smirk to herself.

"I wouldn't do it anyway, besides who is asking you?" Isadora directed the older woman, giving her a defiant look which yelled –don't mess with me, you're no better-.

"Isadora, don't be infantile," Violet tried to be off handedly, placing a piece of trimly cut pancake into her mouth. Isadora looked at her revolted, feeling as if Violet had just smacked her cheek.

"I'm been serious Vi, who's talking to her besides in which side are you—

"Isadora," Violet warned sternly, cutting her in-mid sentence giving her a –you stop that right now glance-, Isadora looked at her in disbelief. She could almost feel Fiona's insolent smirk behind her.

"Stop it Violet, don't look at me that way, you're not my mother," Isadora said dryly, letting her tongue slip, but she wasn't guilty not yet, sometimes she had to admit her temper got the better out of her. Violet dropped her fork giving Isadora a look of incredulity, Isadora fought against the urge of rolling her eyes. Sometimes Violet, took things a little bit too seriously.

"What?" Isadora inquired in annoyance, feeling how Violet scrutinizing her closely. Fiona went back to her cooking happily, finding nothing else interesting and froze in her spot when she heard Violet say.

"Look Izzy, it's not my fault if you're mad at my brother," Violet said carefully, eyeing Isadora's pale face blenching even more and hearing Fiona's spatula fall to the floor. Isadora's mouth began to babble as a fish out of water, while Fiona resumed her cooking, quite taken aback.

"Look Violet…I…" Isadora started quietly, turning her pale face to the interesting table, but was soon interrupted by the shallow screeching of the door.

"Who cooked? Are those pancakes? Yummy!" the light voice of Sunny Baudelaire chorused chirpily around the kitchen. Isadora sighed giving Violet an apologetic look, Violet smiled and squeezed her friend's flimsy hand.

"That wasn't you, right Violet?" Sunny inquired smartly, an amused smile playing in her thin lips, taking in a heave of irresistible aroma.

"Here," Fiona said sweetly offering the young child an appetizing looking plate. Sunny beamed letting herself fall beside Isadora in a chair. A mischievous smile slowly curled in Isadora's lips, a malicious glint emanating from her eyes.

"Sunny, I wouldn't eat that if I were you," Isadora said mysteriously, giving the pancakes a dark look. Fiona tensed behind her.

"Why's that?" Sunny questioned in bewilderment, feeling a pit of light sadness slowly forming itself in her stomach knowing she could eat, just yet.

"Well, I tried warning your lovely sister, but she wouldn't listen to me…those pancakes are poisoned," Isadora whispered loud enough for everyone in the kitchen to hear, including the cook. Sunny's eyes widened in horror, and moved the plate the farthest she could along the table in terror. A triumphant smile played in Isadora's face, almost laughing aloud of the silliness of the matter.

"Sunny that's not true, Isadora is lying, eat," Violet encouraged giving Isadora a warning look, fighting back a smile. Sunny looked uncertain at her older sister and examined the 'evil' looking pancakes closely, looking doubtful.

"Sunny, let Violet have her way, but then don't come and say I didn't warned you, wait a minute, you couldn't because you would be dead by then," Isadora addressed a worried Sunny looking at Violet's reaction from the corner of her eye, an amused smile plastered on her lips. Violet kept the stiff face, taking most of her self control and looked at Isadora blankly. Sunny gave both Isadora and her sister an anxious glance and gulped, she certainly didn't wanted to wake up dead, well more like not waking up.

"Quagmire, if you want to talk about me, be brave and say it face to face," Fiona alleged vastly offended at the younger woman's actions. Isadora snorted loudly. Sunny looked at Fiona's foul mood, making her mind, eating pancakes at times like this was dangerous.

"I would love to triangle eyes, but you shouldn't be messing in other people business" Isadora said with fake hilarity, using the nickname she used back at Olaf's troupe, fighting back the urge to lunge at her.

"Isadora that was uncalled for," Violet said severely, pleading Isadora to stop the stupid confrontation. Isadora's face suddenly softened and gave her female friend a remorseful smile, while Sunny helped herself with some cereal. Fiona sighed and returned to her cooking again.

"I'm sorry Violet," Isadora apologized. Violet nodded off handedly not giving Fiona a second look while Sunny eyed the pancakes from the corner of her eye fearfully.

"It's just that the moron I got for a brother decided it was a good idea to wake me up early, and you know how I get when I don't sleep well," Isadora lied successfully, part of her statement being true, the other not quite. Violet nodded again, standing up from her chair taking her empty plate with her, locking eyes with a certain dark haired young man who had just entered the kitchen.

"Oh look who's here!" Isadora exclaimed in what she hoped could be a bubbly voice, noticing how her brother locked glances with Violet oddly. Isadora frowned lightly.

"Morning," Duncan said gruffly, breaking Violet's gaze coldly, his heart meaning to stop right there. Isadora looked at her brother surprised while he poured himself a cup of black coffee, a bundle of newspapers under his left arm. Violet continued her way to the dishwasher quite puzzled.

"Something wrong Duncan?" Isadora called, eyeing her brother suspiciously, something was definitely wrong in his behavior. Duncan took a seat opposite Sunny, took a sip from his dark coffee and began reading the newspaper.

"No," he replied simply, shuffling pages rapidly through the newspaper as if looking for something, the room suddenly falling into an uncomfortable silence. Violet made her way back to her chair and eyed Duncan from the corner of her eye while taking a sip of her mild coffee, when something caught her eye. _The Daily Punctilio_.

"Everything written in that newspaper is rubbish," Violet pointed out even though it wasn't really needed to, a certain kind of resentment slowly rousing from her chest; all what the putrid newspaper did to their life was making it a little more miserable than it already was. Duncan shuffled the newspaper's pages once more, a simple smirk playing on his face, which was wisely covered by its gray pages.

"I know," he replied as composedly as he could, the plan had went as it was intended to and apparently thanks to the Daily Punctilio's help, Mr. Snicket was seamlessly out of danger or at least Duncan hoped so. His smirk rapidly disappearing, the small seed of insecurity and anxiety still present. He sighed, putting the newspaper back to its respective place away from his face unhurriedly.

"Duncan would you like some pancakes?" Fiona offered lightly, giving him a friendly smile which he didn't returned. Sunny's eyes darted open startled and looked the older figure across her wildly, leaping instantly from her seat, gaining weird glances from everyone present. She made her way to Duncan's ear putting one small hand over it in a _discreet_ fashion.

"Don't eat that, it's poisoned" Sunny whispered forebodingly, before darting to the door in a flash, disappearing from sight. Duncan's left eyebrow rose in bewilderment and gave Fiona a suspicious glace. Isadora held back her snickers as Fiona flushed in embarrassment, suspecting the kind of information Sunny transferred to her brother.

"SUNNY, DISHES!" Violet yelled for her younger sister, both trying to relieve the tension and make Sunny do her chores. Duncan went back to his newspaper bundles with a gentle shake of his head while Fiona went back to her own business. Sunny entered the kitchen reluctantly, placing her dirty dishes in the dishwasher giving Violet a pleading glance before disappearing from the kitchen, again, in a dash. Violet shook her head in light amusement while Isadora smiled to herself; she didn't minded Duncan's foul mood when it involved Fiona's suffering. It was a mean thing to say, but she had no mercy to the person who made her life transform into living hell.

--------------

Klaus Baudelaire stared at white ceiling blankly, feeling as empty as he had never felt before, sadness and apprehension slowly starting to consume him. Truth to be told, he didn't really knew when things had gone amiss nor had he realized how much pain he had inflected, he was had been blind.

A writer once said, "Nothing hurts more than the truth"; Klaus had always found the phrase a little bit misdirected. He had always seen the truth necessary and pleasant, incapable of producing damage but benefit, however, now he was aware that he had been wrong, truth was painful to handle, he had been wrong all along.

He was wrong when he thought one of his parents was alive, he was wrong when he denied his parents had killed Olaf's, he had been wrong when he thought Fiona was malevolent or when he thought she had forgotten about him. He was wrong when he took Isadora's feelings as granted and pushed them aside, and he was wrong when he denied himself, he did not loved her.

Indeed, he had been wrong many times, as far-fetched as it might seem to others, and it was painful, very painful.

Klaus wrapped white sheets to his body; the sheets could protect him from cold but not from pain.

----------

Quigley sat on the edge of his bed frozen in delight, a dark velvet box grasped between his hands carefully, a rousing feeling of excitement and eagerness filling up his body in an overwhelming fashion. His hands trembled with anticipation; he opened the fine shaped box admiring its engrossing content, an exquisite ring, a master piece, but not as near beautiful as its future possessor.

He did not dared to touch it; the simple thought of touching something so magnificent and chaste with his dirty hands was outrageous. Quigley knew he wasn't as near as perfect as Violet deserved, but that was about to change; he would become a better man, just for her. And then when the time is right, the ring will be hers and they could live a happily ever after, just as she so rightly deserved, just as she had always dreamt.

Quigley stood up from his spot in an unfaltering step, dark velvet box charily held captive by his careful hands. _One day we'll be happy, one day she'll be happy._ He closed his eyes for a second before sighing and returned the box to its respective place, perfectly hidden away from prying eyes and stared at the cabinet for a slight moment before leaving the room, his body trembling with emotion.

---------

Isadora glanced at Fiona with interest for a fraction of seconds, wondering what the hell she was still doing with _their_ food and oven before returning her sight at the uptight atmosphere at the table. Something was definitely wrong, Duncan seemed more reclusive than ever and Violet looked as if nerves were consuming her, there was something fishy in the atmosphere and she could not help but to wonder what the heck was wrong with them.

"I checked your vehicle this…morning," Violet said slowly, feeling the urge to break the awkward silence that suddenly took over the place, in a idle attempt to bright up the uptight atmosphere that evolved around the table.

"It's not mine," Duncan answered coolly before taking a swift sip of his sharp dark coffee, "It's Eileen's" he added as an afterthought looking up discreetly to see the girls' reactions, after all it has been quite a while since they have last seen the famous Eileen Pangbourn or any of her siblings for the matter.

Violet's and Isadora's eyebrows arched in an almost synchronized motion, astonishment apparent in their face. Duncan reserved himself a knowing smile, taking another sip from his now mild black coffee, its steaming hotness drifting away in the air.

"You mean Eileen Pangbourn the aeromechanical genius who used to compete with Violet back in 'the old days'?" Isadora inquired back instantly, quite taken aback from such a sudden declaration while Violet blinked a few times in realization, memories of the good not so old times coming back to her mind.

"The same one, and don't say 'the old days' Isadora, it makes me feel old besides how many Eileen Pangbourn do you know?" Duncan asked in amusement at his own sister's expense, his humor returning back to normal, not that he wanted it to but it was such a good opportunity that he just couldn't help himself. Isadora sent him glare, accompanied by a kick on the shin at which Duncan couldn't help but for the sake of his ego just show a pained smile.

"Geez Izzy, No wonder you could never had a serious boyfriend," Duncan commented a hint of amusement in his voice, which unknowingly picked on one of Isadora's nerves a little bit farther than intended. Isadora's face contracted in offense, her right fist clenching automatically over the table. Violet placed her hands over her face in an attempt to hide her smiling face, the comment wasn't nice but it definitely improved the room's mood, things getting a little bit back to normal.

"Honestly Duncan, you can be an ass sometimes," Isadora snarled, standing up from her chair in a brisk manner. Violet moved her hand away from her face revealing a rather surprised expression; it had always been Isadora's way to be a little bit too dramatic; Duncan shook his head in fake disappointment, feeling there was nothing to make a fuss about.

"Fine have it your way, laugh!" Isadora yelled waving her hands frantically, before making her way to the door, stomping her feet, stumbling across Quigley in the doorway.

"Isadora, what's the matter?" Quigley inquired having sensed Isadora's bad mood, the moment he saw her snarling face, and grasped her arm wanting her to stop, which she brushed away quickly, sturdily giving him a menacing –leave-me-alone- look.

"Ask Duncan," she replied hotly before closing the door loudly behind her leaving a strangled Quigley behind who gave his brother a questioning –what--you-have done-to-her-this-time stare.

"What's the matter with her?" Quigley asked directing his question to his brother in what could be called a subtle way. Duncan merely shrugged before standing up looking at the floor, hiding his face. Quigley and Violet exchanged a befuddled glance before Duncan left the room. _This place is getting weirder every day. _

"What's going on?" Quigley turned to Violet eyeing her suspiciously. Violet shrugged, his guess was as good as hers; things were somehow stumbling down little by little.

"And what's with Sunny, in the way back she bombarded me telling me something about poisoned pancakes- Quigley commented in bewilderment and a tint of amusement, being interrupted by the sound of a dish crashing against the sink. Violet bit her lip in nervousness.

"No problem, I have everything controlled," Fiona's slightly exalted voice echoed behind them. Violet grimaced; Fiona worked so hard to make them breakfast for something like this to happen.

"Would you like pancakes Quigley, they're really good, Fiona cooked us some," Violet said, giving him an almost pleading glance and a small tired smile which Quigley couldn't help but to give in.

"I would love too," he said kindly, turning around and giving Fiona a lighthearted smile. Fiona perked up considerably and nodded while Violet secretly smiled to herself.

"Would you like coffee with that?" Fiona asked happily, Isadora's presence no longer bothering her mind, while she proceeded to give Quigley a generous amount of food.

"I'll rather have juice," he replied with a smile, making his way to refrigerator and serving himself a glass of orange juice.

Finally, Violet smiled whole-heartedly, maybe things weren't as bad.

---------

Isadora stomped her feet through the staircase, and heaved a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. She knew she had reacted a little bit too strongly on the matter, and that what Duncan said was true to some extent, as much as she wanted to deny it, but at times like this it was a hurtful thing to say. Truth to be told, thoughts of Klaus still lingered her mind every now and then, what the hell, they were there all the time as much as she wanted to cast them aside, it was almost like a curse. A painful wretched curse.

Isadora came into a stop; maybe she should go back and apologize. It wasn't too late was it? _Was it?_ Isadora gripped the handrail of the staircase tensely. _What if he doesn't take me back? _Isadora made a false step, her knees collapsing against the floor with a faint thud, the stairs had finished; she was upstairs. Her eyes looked around indistinctly, disoriented, as if waking from a dream alarmed.

_What if he hates me now? Would I be able to cope with that?_ Isadora's body began to tremble with emotion, she could not cry, it was foolish, she was strong at least she wanted to be strong. _Why do I have to be so…__weak?_

"Izzy?" a distinctive voice called behind her. _It seems so far away, someone is calling me…but I'm lost…I can't go back…I'm a failure…I'm useless…_

Isadora hugged herself feebly, finally letting tears roll down the edge of her eyes. _Why can't I get it right for once? _

Suddenly she felt someone kneel beside her, placing a warm hand over her shoulder. Isadora looked up finding the regretful face of her brother. Isadora sobbed letting herself being hugged gently.

"I'm sorry Isadora," Duncan said with sorrow, caressing his sister's hair in a very brotherly way. Isadora shook her head faintly, a new wave of sobs emerging from her throat burring her face over her brother's now wet shirt, holding up for comfort, holding up for hope. _Save me…_

_---------_

Eileen Pangbourn grabbed her suitcase slowly, gripping its metal handle with force. The letter had been so sudden, sure she had been waiting for instructions but nothing compared to what she had to do now. _It was such a good thing to know Mr. Snicket is okay, and the fact that I'll be seeing Duncan soon, too soon, but I'll certainly miss Kit and her lovely daughter. _

Eileen looked outside the window, the cold air brushing past the cold trees, the dead leaves lying lifelessly on the ground. She had never been fond of winter as much as Duncan tried her to convince her otherwise. A tiny smile crept by her face in remembrance. He'll always be someone special. She had been told when little, that there were very special people around the world, that you'll never manage to forget no matter how hard you try, at that time, she didn't knew what it meant exactly but now it was more than clear. No matter how far away he was or how much she wanted to deny the fact that he was there, but he was always present with no intention to leave.

Eileen sighed before closing the door quietly behind her and went down the stairs to find Kit and her daughter waiting for her outside the doorway. Kit looked up, smiling warmly at her in rather motherly way.

"I really appreciate what you've done for me, thank you very much," Eileen said politely, feeling her face redden. Kit smile remained while she evolved Eileen in an embrace.

"You don't have to thank me, after all you are just as close as family," she said in such a maternal tone, that it recalled Eileen of her own deceased mother. Eileen hugged her tighter, she didn't want to let go.

"Tell the Baudelaires and Quagmires I say hi," Kit added, giving Eileen an affectionate kiss on the cheek. Eileen barely nodded, turning down to the small blonde girl beside.

"I don't want you to leave," the 5 year old Diana said, her big baby blue eyes nearly to the edge of tears. Eileen kneeled down and took the small girl in her arms, feeling her eyes water slightly.

"I promise I'll be back…with a gift," she added giving the girl a lopsided smile. Little Diana looked up at her letting go, her face perking up considerably.

"Could it be a book!" she exclaimed excitedly, crystal tears hanging from the corner of her eyes. Eileen nodded and patted her head, while little Diana ensued to wipe her tears.

"Guess I should be gettin' going," Eileen finally said, tightening the hold of her scarf against her neck, a protuberant smile never leaving her rosy lips. Diana gripped her mother's blouse her eyes tearing again.

"Have _fun_ on your trip and take care," Kit said, Eileen kept herself back and nodded before making her way to a black cab, waving back to her _surrogate family_.

…_My family…_

"I'll be back," Eileen yelled from her cab's window, waving goodbye wildly. She will miss them but she had an important mission to carry on and she had no time to waste.

…_Here we go…_

----------

Violet examined how the perfectly conditioned and positioned meshes fell upon each other in utter coordination. It was weird how the sound of a machine working soothed Violet most; while most people preferred the sounds of nature or a calm voice, Violet felt better while being with machines. Perhaps it was because she understood them better or because while working on them she didn't have to think about anything else, whatever the reason was, it had always worked for her this way except while her parents were alive but that was a completely different topic.

Violet looked away from the VFD vehicle and sat on a chair with a huff. Sometimes not even machines could cure her uneasiness. She closed her eyes tightly, her eyes pricking acidly, she was tired. She had spent most of the night examining the flying device after Duncan left last night. Violet bit her lip instinctively.

Things were not going alright; they had barely passed three days together and the house seemed to be falling apart. It was getting tiring, and she still had a Christmas party to plan. Violet shivered with cold, the weather seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

Violet stood up; taking her woolen jacket from the near table where she had last left it. _Today might just be a brighter day. _Violet thought, making her way out of the room, jacket on place. It was getting cold, but the sun couldn't be brighter. Violet smiled vividly, for what felt like the first time in days.

----------------

Klaus looked at his reflection in the mirror. A sick feeling suddenly reaching his mouth; he looked terrible, he felt worst. Dark disheveled hair, tired bloodshot eyes, sick pale skin, dry lips, he didn't seem like himself at all; he didn't feel like himself.

Cold water rushed down the washbasin as he splashed his face rapidly but he still felt inside a nightmare. A horrible and terrible nightmare. He made his way out of the bathroom feebly, his feet feeling heavier as they dragged along.

He glanced at the closed window, there was barely any light emanating from outside, the red curtain moving once as the wind crashed against its surface. Klaus's hand reached out and opened the window slowly as weak sun rays hit him in the face. He sighed and the slightly cool breeze caressed his arms.

He lightly pulled away from the emanating light and sat on the edge of his bed. It was going to be along day, and he wasn't sure if he was up to it. The idea of staying in bed and escape reality enticed him greatly, it was for once a better option than to face reality.

Unfortunately, the farthest you walked away the hardest it is come back and once you do, it'll be to receive a hurtful blow to the heart just as lethal and painful. That kind of reality was what Klaus feared and tried his hardest to avoid but things get to you sooner or later. That's what scared Klaus the most and that he wouldn't be able to avoid it. That was for sure.

--------------

Mistakes have a high prize –life had instructed him such— and he feared he wouldn't be able to pay this for this one.

He had no idea what else to say or what else to do to make it better. Somehow, as hard as he tried to ignore it, Duncan felt as in intruder. He came in and he came out. He had no longer idea of what happened around the house just as he had no idea about the cause of his sister's suffering; and it worried him.

He felt guilty for thinking about himself, as he stroked his sister's hair and gushed down her sobs, but he wasn't able to block those thoughts away. Had he really been such an absent figure in this house? Could he really still consider himself a part of this family?

"It was Klaus," Isadora said barely above a whisper, her lips trembling with emotion, her brother turned to her slowly as the last words caught his ears.

He looked at her with sorrow, unable to articulate any kind of response. Did he really deserve to take an open opinion about the matter? Did she expect him to take part on something he did not witnessed or saw coming?

"It'll be okay," he quietly reassured with the only words he felt confident to muster. Isadora nodded silently against his chest, considerably calming down.

_Should I really be here?_

"It'll be okay, I promise," he repeated quietly to assure himself, not feeling confident about that promise ever being fulfilled. He closed eyes and sighed, as his sister's arms disentangled away from him. He really hoped everything to be okay or at least to get better… that was his wish.

--------------

Violet walked nimbly around one of the house empty hallways. The weather had suddenly decided to turn slightly hostile forcing the mechanical genius to turn away from her work and finally decide to rest.

So many things rumbled inside her head fuzzily, giving Violet an annoying head-throb and she didn't feel like thinking about it. To sit down on her favorite sofa and finally close her eyes to rest was the only thing she had in mind, all sort of complicated things laid forgotten. That was a better world for Violet, and to live in it for a while was all she needed.

She made her way to the spacious living room as she heard a not so distant knock on the front door. She was quick to ignore it as she sat on her favorite sofa and closed her eyes.

Another persistent knock drew Violet away from her dreams irritably. She closed her eyes as knocking resumed, this time turning louder. Violet huffed in aggravation, her mind way too exhausted to say anything. She stood up from her place quite exasperated, as the exuberant knocking kept on bothering her.

She quickly made her way towards her front door, slamming the door open with irritation just to gape at the person standing in front of her. She blinked a few times, staring at the woman before her. Could exhaustion be playing some sort of sick joke on her?

"Baudelaire," the young woman said with surprise. Violet didn't need a confirmation, as she stared at the leather brown jacket, the blonde woman wore.

"Pangbourn," she replied soberly, exhaustion moving to another place on her brain. The female before her couldn't help to smirk as she dropped her luggage on the doorstep nonchalantly.

"It's been a while," Eileen Pangbourn said as a polite smile graced her soft features. Violet smiled back tiredly, almost forcedly; a not so pleasing tension suddenly rising in the air.

-------------

A/N: That's it, end of chapter. I gotta say things will start to pick up from here, seriously. I think I could say this is the end of the introduction arc and we're up to more interesting stuff. At least I hope so.

I'll drop the FAQ part because it's probably annoying besides I've given you enough information. I won't figure out stuff for you guys, you'll find things by your own if you're smart enough. That said, I hope you do review. Feedback is always appreciated; if you feel like saying something that is.

Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

-----------

_"Love is a decision not an emotion or feeling, that if made from the heart will outlast anything..." Raul and Samantha Juarez _

Cheers,

Egocentrictheorem


End file.
